Who wants to live forever
by 3R
Summary: Es un crossover a tres bandas Buffy/Angel/Supernatural Only-Bro. Va aquí porque no hay sección para 3X-over. Ambientado tras el 6x16SN y post-series en lo que se refiere al Buffyverso. Metamonstruos. Dean/Faith, Dawn/Willow, Illirya/Sam...
1. Prólogo

_Hiatus nuevo, historia nueva. Esto sería algo así como un X-over a tres bandas entre el Buffyverso y el mundo de los Winchester. No wincest, aún no he decidido si habrá alguna pareja por medio, y ésto es todo lo que tengo de momento, así que tampoco he decidido ni lo largo que será ni cómo acabará (Acepto sugerencias)._

_Nombre del fic: **Who wants to live forever**_

- Categoría/Tema: Es un crossover, con Buffy y Ángel aunque más bien libre, porque yo me quedé en las series de televisión y no avancé más  
- Aún no está terminado así que no tengo ningún problema en no continuarlo si a nadie le interesa.

_Lo de siempre, ni los chicos son míos y los del Buffyverso tampoco ni tengo ningún interés en ésto salvo que ¡No hay más capítulos de Sobrenatural hasta el 15 de abril y eso está muy lejos!

* * *

_

**Who wants to live forever**

**Prólogo**

"**El mundo se acaba hermanito, otra vez…"**

La última vez que se encontraron ese vampiro y ese cazador, se separaron como amigos. Es cierto que de eso hacían algunos años y que entonces, ni uno ni otro habían salvado el mundo de diferentes maneras dejándose más que la vida y el alma en ello.

Se reconocieron en seguida con una sonrisa medio sarcástica medio respetuosa alzaron sus cervezas en un brindis separado por más de veinte personas en el bar. Ambos esperaban a alguien.

Lo que no esperaban era que esas personas/entes sobrenaturales apareciesen juntos por la puerta del local como dos viejos amigos que se ponen al día de sus cosas y se sentasen juntos a la barra.

- Llevo dos horas esperando Spike – el vampiro del fondo del bar se unió a ellos y saludó al cazador que acompañaba al más bajo – Winchester

- Ángel – devolvió el saludo el cazador – nos poníamos al día, ¿Cuánto hace? ¿nueve años?

- Si, nueve

- OK, os dejo con vuestras cosas, supongo que nos veremos por aquí – sonrió pensativamente el rubio cazador – la carrera cuando quieras Spike, pero por mucho que te empeñes esa chatarra de moto no irá más rápido que mi nena.

- Tengo tu móvil, te daré un toque, eso si, si pierdes no me llores, ese trasto tuyo es casi tan viejo como yo

Con una carcajada el cazador dejó a los dos vampiros en la barra y se acercó a su hermano que empezaba a impacientarse. "Tío, eres alucinante, ¿te estabas tomando una cerveza con Spike?", el mayor de los Winchester se sentó frente al castaño.

- No es el monstruo que recuerdas Sammy, cambió, recuperó su alma, me hubiese venido bien encontrármelo hace unos meses – agregó pensativo

Sam no dijo nada. Podría decirle que tenía razón o que no tuvo más opciones, su hermano podía arrepentirse de muchas cosas pero no de haberle devuelto un alma destrozada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que nos ha traído a los Ángeles y no me deja ir a dar un paseo por Hollywood?

- Dean, te recuerdo que esa vida alternativa no existió y no eres un actor de series cutres acosado por fans calenturientas – declaró el más alto sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando su hermano

- Aguafiestas – gruñó el mayor - ¿y bien?

- Un Metavampiro Dean

- Hala, si los vampiros evolucionan también, como los Pokemon

- Dean, que esto es serio tío

- Vale, sigue – dijo activando el modo profesional

- Un Metavampiro es como un alfa, pero no le interesa crear más, al contrario, considera que el resto de sus semejantes son una plaga inmunda que debe suprimir de la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Y la mala noticia?

- Joder hermano, en este bar hay al menos dos a los que no nos gustaría ver morir

- Hay algo más, así que no te andes con rodeos

- Los Meta monstruos son los zánganos de la colmena Dean, la Madre se aparea con ellos para crear alfas. Si éste está aquí, ella vendrá.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, ambos pensaban lo mismo. Ya iba siendo hora de echarse a la cara a su nuevo objetivo. "Quizás ellos están aquí por el mismo motivo Sammy, podrían ser unos aliados interesantes"

- ¿Desde cuando Dean Winchester hace tratos con monstruos? – no tenía que haber dicho eso, lo supo enseguida

- Desde que no tiene otras opciones, Sammy, anda vamos – se levantó de la mesa, con un aire entre cansado y divertido – el mundo se acaba hermanito, otra vez, y ¿adivinas a quiénes vuelve a pillar en medio?


	2. 1 ¿Quién es el monstruo?

**Who wants to live forever**

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us_

_Who wants to live forever_  
_Who wants to live forever...?_

**Capítulo 1**

"**¿Quién es el monstruo?"**

Sam Winchester entró en la habitación del motel cansado. La reunión con los vampiros no había ido del todo mal. Es cierto que el más bajo había puesto un montón de pegas e impedimentos hasta acabar a golpes con Dean, pero bueno. Era algo previsible dado el carácter de su hermano y de la irritante criatura.

El problema era que apenas sabían nada de los metavampiros, ni unos ni otros, sólo lo que Bobby había conseguido sacarle a un Ghoul hacía un par de semanas. Se echó en la cama de la izquierda con un suspiro. Le hervía la cabeza, no sólo por la tensa negociación. No comprendía la tranquilidad ni el despego con el que Dean había asumido las muertes de Gwen, de Samuel y sobre todo la de Rufus.

Si fuera más joven, pensaría que se estaba tragando sus sentimientos sobre ello, como, por otra parte, había hecho desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero había algo más, algo que no alcanzaba a entender del todo y tampoco podía insistir mucho al rubio porque derivaría su pregunta a querer recordar lo sucedido ese año sin alma.

Se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar el curso peligroso de sus pensamientos. "Tienes mala cara Sam" dijo una voz femenina sentada en el sillón junto a la puerta.

- ¿quién eres? – preguntó a la mujer de aproximadamente su edad, que se había levantado dando unos pasos hacia él.

- Me llamo Faith, ¿tu hermano no te ha hablado nunca de mí?

- No

La atractiva muchacha se acercó sinuosa "Soy una cazadora, no como tú, sino como Buffy, a ella si la conoces ¿verdad?". Sam tenía que reconocer que era una chica atractiva, pero también tenía que reconocer que solía meterse en líos cuando alguien le gustaba.

- Hace mucho tiempo de eso, ¿tú eres tan fuerte como ella? – preguntó ingenuamente haciéndola reír

- Puede, ¿tú eres tan fuerte como aparentas? – dijo dibujando con un dedo la venas marcadas en el fornido antebrazo del cazador.

- Puede – sonrió el con ganas pareciendo diez años más joven – vamos a dejar el coqueteo si te parece bien y me dices que quieres de mi ¿vale Faith?

La expresión de ella cambió. Dejó el coqueteo y se sentó frente al muchacho, en la cama de Dean, sobre sus pies cruzados, evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos. "Se qué estás buscando, resulta irónico, pero te estás buscando a ti mismo"

- Soy un cazador, estoy buscando un monstruo, un Metavampiro

- Es exactamente lo que he dicho – ahora sí que lo miró a los ojos y Sam supo que ni mentía, ni bromeaba

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Los Metamonstruos, son cazadores, pero no cazadores cualquiera, son los que han perdido su alma por culpa de su trabajo. Tú perdiste tu alma.

- La he recobrado

- Una vez ayudé a alguien a recuperar su alma – la morena se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de duda – no basta con recuperarla, hay que asimilar también lo que hayas podido hacer sin ella.

- Pero, yo… Yo no soy un vampiro

- Eso no creo que detenga a la Madre, Sam. Supongo que ella misma podría convertirte antes, o alguna de sus criaturas. Deberías irte, ocultarte, no creo que ni tu ni nadie pueda enfrentarse a Eva ahora mismo.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

La reunión había sido un asco, después de su pelea con Spike (o más bien de la paliza que le había dado el vampiro), Sam se había marchado al hotel creyendo que habían conseguido aliados. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Su hermano había ido ya cuando el desgraciado de Ángel le había impedido subir al Impala. "Ahora sí que tenemos que hablar de verdad Winchester", y vaya que si había hablado el maldito bastardo. Si creía que iba a dejar que esa Eva, o cualquiera, volviera a poner a su hermano en el objetivo de cazadores y monstruos estaban equivocados, muy equivocados.

- ¿Y tú que es lo que quieres de mi rubita? ¿Acabar lo que empezó uno de tus ex hace un rato? – dijo a la oscuridad cuando regresó a su auto con ganas de desahogarse a golpes con alguien

- Has cambiado mucho Dean – ella también había cambiado, la paz, la madurez que desprendía lo llenaron de envidia - ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

- La vida

La cazadora sonrió, comprendía perfectamente lo que el pecoso debía estar pensando "no eres el único que ha tenido una vida difícil". Dean sonrió irónicamente aunque admitió la crítica de la mujer.

- De acuerdo guapa, soy un amargado y ahora ¿me dices qué quieres?

- Detener a Eva

- Pues buena suerte, tus novios vampiros podrán echarte una mano – gruñó el cazador – eso si, si los veo a menos de cien metros de mi hermano los haré descansar en paz y tú puedes aplicarte el mismo cuento.

Buffy se acercó al rubio, sí que había cambiado. Se habían encontrado un par de veces en el pasado. Entonces era un joven irritante y presuntuoso, al menos exteriormente, pero lleno de confianza y alegría. Ahora no era presuntuoso, era frío, amargado, cínico.

- ¿Dejarás que el mundo sufra por no poder detener a tu hermano? ¿Dejarás que Eva lo use y repueble el planeta con sus alfas? – puso su mano en la cara del mayor de los Winchester sin imaginar siquiera lo que podía significar para el todo lo que le estaba diciendo – incluso hace trece años habrías hecho lo correcto

- Si estás diciendo que lo correcto es usar a mi hermano de cebo para después matarlo, por mi el mundo se puede ir a tomar por… - suspiró agobiado - ¿no podéis dejarle al margen alguna puta vez? Acaba de recuperar su alma ¿sabes? Sólo…

Se apoyó en su coche, si hubiese tenido un par de segundos de paz, ahora se estaría quejando infantilmente de la paliza que le había dado el vampiro. Pero eso era lo último en lo que podía pensar en ese momento. Controló el temblor de sus brazos se irguió y advirtió a la cazadora.

- Si alguno de vosotros, tú, o Ángel, o Spike o esa bruja amiga tuya le contáis algo de esto a Sam…

- ¿Nos estás amenazando Winchester? – el dúo dinámico versión vampirizada estaban allí, desde cuándo, el cazador no podía saberlo, pero lo que si sabía era que no iba a permitir que nadie volviera a sacrificar a su hermano, por ningún motivo, Sam ya había dado bastante.

- No es una amenaza, es una advertencia. Dejadle al margen.


	3. 2 y sonaba a fin del Mundo

**Who wants to live forever**

.

There's no time for us

There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...?

**Capítulo**** 2**

"… **y también sonaba a fin del Mundo"**

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin verla? ¿Desde la última vez que se encontraron con el mayor de los Winchester? También había cambiado ya no era una cría.

- Hola nena – murmuró el más bajo con una sonrisa

- Hola Will – sonrió la cazadora, tenía mucho que aclarar con ellos y no le apetecía nada discutir – hola Ángel

El más viejo sólo asintió, supo que le había leído la mente, así que le miró interesada en su respuesta. "Por qué no" murmuró el moreno.

- Odio cuando me dejáis al margen, ah, Buffy, lo dejo pasar delante de aquí el emovampiro pero ahí fuera llámame Spike ¿vale corazón?

- Sólo si tú te guardas tus nena y corazón delante de los demás – le dio un beso, hacía nueve años que no lo veía, él estaba igual, ella había madurado, sabía lo que quería y ellos lo sabrían en su momento.

- Te sigo amando cazadora – dijo el vampiro como el que dice que está lloviendo.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Ángel

- Sólo he localizado a Willow, y sólo porque… - calló indecisa, esa relación aún la ponía nerviosa

- Estamos en el año 2012 Buffy.

- No es eso Ángel, pero no deja de ser mi hermana pequeña. ¿Y Faith?

- Ya sabes cómo es, le dijimos que no se acercara a los Winchester, pero no creo que tarde en rondar al pecoso de nuevo – se rió el rubio – siente debilidad por los críos, venga ya Ángel, se me puso farruco y tuve que darle unos azotes para que aprenda a respetar a sus mayores.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – El vampiro pensó que la rubia cazadora se ponía muy guapa cuando se enfadaba - ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes qué estamos buscando?

- Lo siento nena, no volverá a pasar.

Sería divertido volver a la acción, pasar la eternidad con el muermo del vampiro más viejo al lado no era algo que le inspirara mucho. Y ella había vuelto, puede que fuera un patético poeta del siglo dieciocho pero joder, no podía evitar ser un romántico.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Faith se había ido, dejando a Sam Winchester sumido en una espiral de culpa a la que sólo veía una salida. Sacó el viejo diario del doble fondo del bolso de la ropa, no le había dicho a su hermano que lo había cogido de las cosas de Samuel.

"Siento que te hayas tenido que cruzar en nuestro camino, abuelo. Los Winchester estamos malditos" Lo abrió buscando algo sobre vampiros, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, la familia Campbell se había dedicado a cazar vampiros… "¡joder, desde que llegaron a América en el Mayflower!"

Oyó el frenazo característico con que su hermano aparcaba el Impala cuando estaba realmente furioso. Debía de haber asumido mal la paliza del vampiro rubio. Apenas había escondido el diario bajo su colchón cuando Dean entró en tromba recogiendo cuanto vio por medio y metiéndolo de cualquier manera en las bolsas de viaje.

- Nos vamos de los putos Los Ángeles y la puta California, ¡ahora!

- Dean, vamos, tenemos trabajo y puede que ayuda

- ¡Una mierda es lo que tenemos! ¡No existen los metamierdas esos y no necesitamos la ayuda de ningún mierda sobrenatural…! ¡Muévete!

- No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que no me digas qué te ocurre – dijo con su tono más calmado y firme haciendo que el mayor se quedase parado sin saber qué decir.

- Todos lo vampiros son unos capullos… - Sam tuvo que sonreír, podían tener diez, veinte, treinta años, pero cuando su hermano no sabía que decir siempre salía con una niñería

- Se razonable Dean, Spike tiene ¿trescientos… cuatrocientos años? Es mucho más fuerte que tú y que yo, y que los dos juntos. Ni siquiera te ha golpeado usando toda su fuerza – al ver cómo su hermano admitía "si, lo que quieras" supo qué era lo que le pasaba – creen que yo soy el Metavampiro

- Los mataré, a todos, les dije que te dejaran en paz – el mayor al ver la palidez de su hermano lo tomó por los hombros - ¿Estás bien? ¿No les habrás creído ni por un momento?

- Estoy bien – sonrió, había cosas que nunca cambiarían aunque se helase el infierno, y el afán de protegerle de Dean era una de ellas, se enterneció – pero tienes que dejar de hacerte el hermano mayor…

- Vale, está bien de momento sentimental – dijo el pecoso soltándole, con evidente alivio - ¿qué hacemos?

- No tenemos opciones, Dean, tenemos que acabar con ella.

- Pero podemos elegir cómo, Sammy, siempre tendremos opciones

El menor no insistió. Al menos se había calmado y no insistía con lo de irse de allí. Aunque cuando le contó la visita de Faith el que tuvo ganas de irse fue él.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

La guapa morena entornó sus impresionantes ojos azules, ¿su hermana aparecía y Willow corría a su llamada como si fuese su mascota? ¿Y ella qué? ¿No era nadie? ¿Nadie la tenía en cuenta?

Willow era su pareja, Buffy era su hermana, y no podía evitar sentirse despreciada por ambas cuando tras más de cinco años sin tener noticias de la mayor en lugar de decir hola llamaba a la pelirroja para ¡una misión!

- Esto es… es… ¡Tengo veintiséis años! ¡No soy una niñata estúpida a la que tenéis que dejar al margen!

La bruja sonrió, enlazó su cintura escondiendo la nariz en su sedoso cabello. "No es algo personal Dawn, es sólo trabajo". No lo entendía y no entendía que Willow fuese tan… La atrapó dándose la vuelta, cogiendo su cara besándola con rabia y dureza.

- Soy una mujer Willow, no una huerfanita abandonada por todos.

- Yo nunca te he abandonado – sonrió la bruja – y nunca te dejaré de lado, sólo evitaba que os sintieseis mal cuando estéis una frente a la otra y no sepáis que decir

- Hemos retrasado ese momento ¿nueve años? Ya está bien, ¿no crees?

- Nunca te debió hacer elegir, y yo tampoco.

- Tú nunca me has obligado a nada Willow, ni siquiera lo has intentado – acarició la cara de la persona amada – nunca me has rechazado, como los demás

- Nadie te ha rechazado Dawn, nadie podría hacerlo.

- Pues voy contigo

No iba a convencerla, era demasiado rebelde, y tenía razón, qué demonios. Alguna vez la cazadora tendría que aceptar que su hermana había crecido y tenía derecho a elegir con quien estar… nueve años no es lo que dura un capricho ¿no?

- ¿Cuándo hablabas con ella has dicho Dean? ¿Dean Winchester? – asintió, si Buffy supiera el papel que había jugado el cazador de demonios en su relación, posiblemente le rompería todos los huesos – me gustará volver a verle

- No deberías venir Dawn, en serio.

- ¿Me lo vas a impedir? ¿qué me va mejor con la chaqueta, la camisa azul o la verde?

- La azul.

La bruja rodó los ojos, la pequeña era una cabezota. Encontrarse con Buffy, de nuevo, y con los vampiros, con Faith, con los Winchester… Sonaba emocionante, sonaba divertido, y también sonaba a fin del mundo como en el 99 y como en el 2003.


	4. 3 No voy a huir otra vez

**Who wants to live forever**

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...?

**Capítulo**** 3**

**"No voy a huir otra vez"**

Casi se echa a reír al reconocer el lugar. Van Nuis, "Joder, el puto Van Nuis ¿es que no hay más putos almacenes en la puta California?". Sam le dio un codazo disimulado mostrándole el almacén.

- ¡No me jodas! – esta vez no pudo ocultar su asombro

- ¿qué pasa Winchester? ¿asombrado por el lujo? – picó el vampiro más bajo

- Esto es una puta broma ¿verdad?

Al ver las caras de la cazadora y los dos vampiros se dio cuenta de que era una extraordinaria casualidad.

- Lo encontró Willow, dice que está lleno de una poderosa magia que podemos aprovechar – explicó la guapa cazadora sin comprender que los hermanos estuviesen tan asombrados con el sitio.

- No se si debemos entrar ahí – dijo Sam Winchester – Rafael sigue tras nosotros, ¿y si puede detectarnos ahí dentro? Si no os importa, nosotros nos quedamos aquí fuera

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había ahí dentro? – Preguntó Ángel

- Una hortera y celestial prisión

Sam explicó a sus acompañantes que en ese almacén había estado la "la oficina del cielo, en la Tierra" y que por lo que sabían aún podía existir alguna conexión de los ángeles con aquel sitio.

Los dos Winchester se quedaron fuera, esperarían la llegada de Willow, Buffy y sus acompañantes entraron. No parecía que hubiese habido nada en la enorme nave, en varios meses, por lo menos. Justo en el centro había una caseta prefabricada que cuando se construyó debió ser la oficina del edificio.

Buffy, Ángel y Spike entraron en la caseta y se encontraron en lo que parecía un barracón militar, aunque más bonito y mejor amueblado.

- Desde fuera no parecía tan grande – musitó el vampiro rubio señalando asombrado la puerta.

- Esto no me gusta – la muchacha se dirigió a la salida pero la puerta del barracón había desaparecido y sus acompañantes cayeron de rodillas sujetando sus cabezas como si algo se las taladrara – Will…

- Me va a estallar la cabeza – gruñó el vampiro perdiendo el sentido, el castaño también estaba inconsciente.

- Aún no están muertos, quiero decir que aún existen – Buffy levantó la mirada de sus amigos, un tipo de aspecto ingenuo y descuidado la observaba con curiosidad – ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

La antigua cazadora observó a los dos hombres escondida en las sombras del almacén colindante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto al rubio, lo odiaba, como odiaba a la chiquilla que le había arrebatado lo que lo pertenecía por derecho, pero a quien más odiaba era a la bruja que la había intoxicado con la ilusión de un amor épico, indestructible, que se había esfumado en cuanto una cría caprichosa se había cruzado en medio.

Había tardado mucho en localizar al cazador, tenía todo lo que podía necesitar para destruir su vida, pero antes le obligaría a buscar a la bruja y su amante. Nadie volvería a reírse de ella. No había vendido su alma para echarse atrás ahora.

Aún estaba espiando los movimientos de los dos hombres cuando un Cayenne negro aparcó junto al almacén y "Ella" bajó de él. Boqueó, seguía impresionándola a pesar de aparentar ser solo una treintañera bastante rarita. Por un segundo olvidó que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ¿cómo podía sonreír así? ¿Cómo si fuese la criatura más dulce e inocente del mundo? Entonces la niñata saltó a los brazos del hombre más bajo que la elevó en el aire como si fuese la criaja que era en realidad y cuando la soltó, Willow la enlazó por la cintura en un abrazo íntimo y sensual devolviendo a la furiosa Kennedy a la realidad más efectivamente que si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

Vio como los cuatro se dirigían al almacén dónde hacía rato que habían entrado Buffy y los vampiros. Sería fácil sitiarlos, en cuanto lo dijera a su alfa "la Madre" tendría a los Winchester y ella tendría su venganza.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

La cazadora saltó sobre el extraño de la gabardina dándole una patada en el mentón, sólo consiguió una mirada contrariada, ni siquiera le había dejado señal. Y eso que la pierna le dolía como si hubiese pateado una pared.

Se levantó con toda la agilidad que sus poderes le otorgaban enganchándose al cuello del ser desconocido e intentando ahogarlo.

- Así no conseguirás nada rubita – Dean miraba divertido su pelea o más bien intento de derribar al tipo impertérrito que separaba su brazo del cuello como si no le costase ningún esfuerzo – hola Cass, te hacía ya de sheriff allá arriba.

- Hola Dean, Sam, ¿esta extraña gente está con vosotros? – miró con dureza a los acompañantes de los dos humanos a los que consideraba sus amigos - ¿Desde cuándo os unís a monstruos?

- Oye tipo estrafalario – Dawn se acercó al ángel y le señaló con un dedo – aquí no hay ningún monstruo, a ver que te has creído, ¡Oye!

Castiel había puesto la palma de la mano abierta sobre el pecho de la joven, una expresión del asombro más absoluto se plasmó en su rostro. "¿Qué eres tú?"

- A nosotras nos gustaría saber lo mismo – Willow apartó a su novia del atónito ángel – no eres un vampiro, ni un brujo ni un hombre lobo, y desprendes el mismo tipo de energía que impregna este lugar.

- Es un ángel – dijo Sam – Cass, deja que los vampiros despierten, no son un peligro ni para ti ni para nadie decente.

- Por mi están bien así – gruñó el mayor de los Winchester

- Dean, no estás ayudando – era sorprendente el dominio que últimamente el más alto ejercía sobre su hermano, que tuvo el garbo de enrojecer de vergüenza y apoyar la petición del castaño.

Todos, incluido el inesperado anfitrión, se pusieron al día de la situación. "Tenéis razón en una cosa sobre los Metamonstruos, son seres humanos que han perdido su alma en enfrentamientos con seres sobrenaturales, pero Eve no los busca para aparearse, por lo menos no en principio, ella enviará a sus mejores guerreros a capturar a todos los seres susceptibles de convertirse en Metamonstruos, no sólo a ti Sam, a todos los que hayan perdido su alma total o parcialmente en una contienda y aún anden por el mundo, aunque no tengan vida"

- Espera un momento pollo – Spike se separó de la pared dónde se apoyaba y se acercó intentando intimidar al ángel - ¿Estás diciendo que yo, o aquí el amigo Ángel, podemos ser metavampiros?

- No soy una cría de ave de corral, y si, estaríais en la lista y ella – señaló a la bruja – también

- ¡Ja! Nos vamos de aquí Sam, que se las apañen, ya tienen cebo para su trampa

El cazador se levantó de la silla dónde estaba sentado y se dirigió con toda frialdad a la puerta ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de su celestial amigo y de su hermano y las miradas de desaprobación del resto.

- Sabía que eras un blando rubito, pero lo que no sabía era que eras un cobarde – provocó el vampiro más bajo sin conseguir que el aludido se dignara a responderle.

- No me voy a ir Dean, nunca nos ha dado resultado hacerlo

La mano del mayor se quedó a escasos centímetros del pomo, en el aire, como si le hubiesen congelado en el sitio. La bajó lentamente y sin darse la vuelta pidió roncamente "Esto no va con nosotros, podemos irnos, ellos son mucho más fuertes que tú o que yo", no le importó sonar asustado, o que pensaran que era un cobarde.

- Todos los seres a que nos hemos enfrentado en nuestra vida hermano, han sido más fuertes que nosotros, últimamente son tan poderosos que apenas podemos hacer más que encajar un golpe tras otro, sé que no tienes miedo de eso – el castaño se acercó a su hermano que ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para escucharle – se de qué tienes miedo, pero Dean, por mucho miedo que tengas a que lo que me protege de mis recuerdos desaparezca, no podemos dejar de hacer nuestro trabajo, no podemos huir. No voy a huir otra vez.


	5. 4 Sarah e Illyria

_Tenía un problema, no me dejaba seguir colgando capítulos, me salía ésto:_

Error Type 2

* * *

An error has occurred while processing your request.

Please email this error message to via . aquí vendría un email

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

* * *

esto seria una dirección Ip:72  
/story/story_edit_?storyid=6806495/1/  
2011-03-28 02:52:42

_y no tengo puñetera idea de qué significa, de hecho me salía en todas las historias que tengo publicadas, pero como la única que no he acabado es esta, pes me fastida y mucho. Voy a tratar de seguir y abrir un nuevos post a ver si así por lo menos lo poco que tengo puedo colgarlo y sí he mandado el mensaje de error, no una, sino varias veces._

_en fin, esta vez no se trata de mi falta de ideas, sino de errores técnicos ajenos a mi voluntad... _

_Incluso había obligado a mi gemelo oscuro a hacerse una cuenta para que fuera él subiendo los capítulos, no se que habrá hecho pero parece que me ha solucionado el problema..._

_Como llevo un par de capítulos de retraso, colgaré uno hoy y otro mañana hasta ponerme al día con lo que llevo escrito._

* * *

**Who wants to live forever**

.

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?

**Capítulo 4**

**"Sarah e Illyria"**

_Los Ángeles, verano de 2004_

_La demonio se vio rodeada por ambos cazadores, jamás unos humanos corrientes la habían podido acorralar como aquellos dos hombres. "No podréis matarme, sólo sois humanos corrientes" les increpó "Yo soy la gran Illyria, no un demonio cualquiera"_

_No impresionó a ninguno de los dos, el más joven sacó un libro de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer un exorcismo, el mayor vigilaba que no saliera del símbolo dónde la habían encerrado. Si no recibía ayuda inmediata tendría el dudoso honor de haber sido vencida por simples humanos sin ningún tipo de poder. _

_Los dos vampiros saltaron sobre los hombres que la rodeaban, suspiró aliviada. Ángel sujetó a ambos, mientras Spike la liberaba de la aparentemente inocua trampa que la había retenido. Estaba indignada, cogió al joven rubio que había estado a punto de enviarla al infierno._

- _Si le haces algo a mi hijo, será lo último que hagas en tu vida – dijo el mayor tratando de soltarse del vampiro._

- _No le hagas daño Illyria – Ángel soltó al cazador intrigado - ¿Quiénes sois?_

- _No te importa – replicó el más joven forcejeando aún con la demonio_

- _Suéltale Illyria_

_Fue difícil convencer a ambos hombres de que ellos no tenían nada que ver con las señales demoníacas los habían llevado hasta allí. No hasta que Buffy Summers apareció y consiguió que por una vez los Winchester unieran sus fuerzas a una pandilla de seres sobrenaturales._

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

El ángel de la gabardina se había ido, alguna excusa absurda de que no podía intervenir porque estaba inmerso en una guerra civil. Les había asegurado que allí estarían a salvo, fuera del radar de monstruos, ángeles y demonios. Así que se quedaron el almacén como base de operaciones.

Dean lanzó su puño sobre la cabeza de Buffy, la rubia cazadora sonrió esquivando el torpe ataque. Tendría que derribarle un par de veces todavía para que el pecoso olvidara su temor a hacerle daño. Era irónico, ella era mucho más rápida y más fuerte, pero su colega de armas solía frenarse en el último momento dándole una ventaja que no necesitaba.

Le golpeó sobre los riñones y el rubio se dobló de dolor así que paró el entrenamiento "¿Estás bien?", le respondió con un "perfecto, como siempre". No se conformó, lo obligó a quitarse la camiseta, había olvidado la pelea del cazador con Spike, tendría unas palabras con su vampiro particular.

- Eres un idiota Winchester – le regañó – si estás herido no tenías que entrenar conmigo, sólo ha valido para hacerte daño

- Y qué más da – gruñó colocándose la camiseta de nuevo ocultando el fuerte hematoma que volvía de un feo color morado la piel sobre su espalda

- Dean – sí había cambiado, no tenía mucho que ver con el muchacho que seguía a su padre como una sombra, su hermano les observaba cruzado de brazos con una extraña expresión en sus cambiantes ojos – échame una mano Sam

- Dejadme en paz

El cazador recogió su chaqueta, salió ignorando a todos, montó en su coche y abandonó el polígono industrial. Iba tan ofuscado que no se dio cuenta de que había un intruso en el impala.

"Para junto a aquellos árboles, Winchester" dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, "hazlo si no quieres que tu lindo coche se manche con tu sangre". La garra de una mujer lobo desgarró levemente la piel bajo su barbilla. Obedeció evaluando sus posibilidades de huir, que dentro de su "nena", eran muy escasas.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

No eran vampiros, no por la forma de moverse. Faith clavó sus ojos castaños en la mujer "¡Kennedy!". Tratando de pasar desapercibida se ocultó tras el murete que separaba los almacenes mientras la antigua cazadora se ocultaba en el asiento trasero del Chevrolet de los Winchester.

Unos minutos más tarde el dueño del vehículo salió hecho un basilisco del almacén. "Mierda, Dean, si no estuvieras tan furioso habrías notado la presencia de los licántropos". La joven salió de su escondite dispuesta a llamar la atención del cazador pero el macho saltó sobre ella haciéndole perder el sentido.

Despertó en una oscura celda, no estaba sola pero tampoco podía ver quién estaba con ella. Reconoció el tipo de cadenas que le habían puesto, rodeando su cintura y atándole manos y pies. Eran las que se usaban en la prisión estatal para los presos peligrosos.

- ¿Estoy sola? – preguntó en voz alta, oyó un gemido a su izquierda y la voz de alguien muy joven a su derecha

- No, estoy yo y un hombre también, aunque creo que todavía no ha despertado – dijo la voz infantil

- ¿Sabes dónde estamos chico? – preguntó la cazadora

- No soy un chico, me llamo Sarah y soy una meta-nosequé, creo que esto es una antigua prisión abandonada – era una niña

- Podrías acercarte a mi, no te voy a hacer nada

- No puedo, y seguramente tú tampoco, te han atado ¿no?

Era extraño, la niña sonaba muy joven para haber perdido su alma cazando monstruos, había algo que no acababa de encajar en toda esa historia de los Metamonstruos.

- Sarah, ¿tu crees en los monstruos?

- Ellos nos han traído aquí, es como un torneo, traen personas que han hecho algo extraordinario en sus vidas y las obligan a combatir a muerte, como en la época de la antigua Roma – explicó la chiquilla desde la oscuridad – a otros no nos hacen luchar, pero sí nos obligan a presenciar los combates. No se el motivo, pero tiene que ver con los metas esos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que también hay un hombre Sarah?

- Os ví cuando os trajeron, pero a él no lo he escuchado despertar.

- ¿Estaba herido Sarah?

- Si

Alguien encendió una sucia bombilla sobre sus cabezas. Aquello más que celdas parecían jaulas. Pudo ver a una chiquilla pálida y delgaducha que la miraba admirada desde unos increíbles ojos color dorado. La niña estaba atada igual que ella en la celda de su izquierda. Frente a ella en otra celda, tirado en el suelo, estaba Dean Winchester, encadenado de manera similar, inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre.

- Hola Faith, cuánto tiempo

- Kennedy – masculló con rabia la cazadora.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Ángel cogió el diario del abuelo de los Winchester y lo ojeó con atención. Leyó cuidadosamente la receta de un brebaje que supuestamente devolvía su humanidad a un vampiro.

- ¿Crees que funcionaría Sam?

- No lo se, por eso te lo muestro, ¿has oído hablar de esto alguna vez? – estaba pensando que si era factible, sería una forma de atraer a Eve para acabar con ella.

- No. Creí que sólo la brujería podría volver a un vampiro humano – el vampiro se acercó al muchacho – Sam, lo que dices sería muy arriesgado, no creo que Dean esté de acuerdo

- Dean no estará de acuerdo decidamos lo que decidamos – sonrió el cazador – pero cuando llegue el momento estará ahí cubriéndome las espaldas, Ángel, si esa pócima funciona, tendremos una baza a nuestro favor.

- Quizás Illyria… - hacía años que no habían visto a la demonio, desde que cerraran la boca del infierno que amenazaba con destruir Los Ángeles en el 2004

- Si quiere ayudar será bienvenida – replicó el Winchester sin saber de quién hablaba

- Es un muchacho encantador ¿Verdad Ángel? – la demonio se acercó a Sam y acarició su rostro embelesada – y encima muy guapo, claro que te voy a ayudar

El cazador sonrió a la joven creyendo que se trataba de una bruja, como Willow o de una vampiro. En todo caso le gustaba, había algo en ella que le enardecía la sangre, quizás su olor, o su aspecto, el caso es que se sintió feliz al escuchar que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos.


	6. 5 Un monstruo más

**Who wants to live forever**

.

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?

**Capítulo 5**

"**Un monstruo más"**

_Sunnydale, verano del 2000_

_El polvoriento Chevrolet Impala del 67 aparcó junto a la tienda de esoterismo. El hosco cazador entró en ella seguido de dos jóvenes, uno de ellos casi un crío. Echó una mirada asesina a la mujer que le preguntó qué deseaba y preguntó por el propietario._

_El adolescente se quejó de que estaba mareado haciendo que el otro muchacho lo sentase en un sillón ante el gesto de disgusto del cazador._

_- ¿Estás bien niño? Puedo traerte un refresco – la dependienta se había acercado solícita_

_- Ni lo toques, ni te acerques a él – el rugido sordo del cazador sorprendió a todos, menos al propietario del local_

_- No va a hacerle daño John_

_- Es un demonio Gilles._

_- Te aseguro que Anya no va a hacer daño a tu hijo_

_Tras ordenar al otro muchacho que cuidase de su hermano ambos hombres se encerraron en el despacho del inglés dónde estuvieron hablando durante horas. Anya les dio refrescos a los dos jóvenes e intentó entablar conversación con ellos._

_El mayor no aceptó el suyo y vigiló con evidente desconfianza cómo bebía el más joven. Éste era más agradable, no sólo aceptó los refrescos, le dijo que se llamaba Sam, y que el chico de la chaqueta de piel, se llamaba Dean_

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Illyria era impresionante, no solo le confirmó que la poción descrita en el diario de su abuelo era efectiva (siempre y cuando el infectado no hubiese ingerido sangre humana) sino que también le explicó como se realizaban las variantes de la fórmula para licántropos.

Sam Winchester no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, de su cabello largo y sedoso, de sus ojos castaños con sorprendentes brillos azulados. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin conocer a alguien que le atrajera de ese modo, que era incapaz de decirle nada ("¿Dónde está Dean cuando necesitas de su experiencia en ciertos temas?, seguro que él ya habría hecho algo que la hubiese puesto furiosa y que me habría dado la excusa perfecta para atreverme a decirle algo")

La demonio también se sentía atraída por el joven cazador. En su larga trayectoria en la Tierra había seducido a cientos de humanos (sin contar otro tipo de criaturas) pero ninguno era como el extraordinario muchacho, poseedor de un aura tan poderosa como la del mismísimo Lucifer.

Los demás obviaron la evidente atracción, no pensaban decir nada pues conocían el carácter orgulloso y posesivo de la demonio y desde la muerte de Wesley apenas se había relacionado con nadie. Lo cierto era que tanto el Winchester como el cuerpo de quien en su día fue Winifred Buckley, eran lo suficientemente atractivos como para despertar el mutuo interés a primera vista.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Faith Lehane suplicó a la antigua cazadora, ahora mujer lobo, que hiciera algo para curar las heridas de Dean.

Kennedy entró en la celda del cazador, volviéndolo boca arriba. La preocupante palidez del rostro rubicundo daba a entender que la pérdida de sangre era considerable. Seguía sin despertar. La pequeña Sarah ahogó un grito cuando vio la carne desgarrada sobre el hombro, casi a la altura del cuello.

- Pronto será uno de los nuestros – gruñó satisfecha la licántropo

- ¿Por qué Kennedy? – Faith estaba horrorizada, no concebía nada peor que convertirse en un vampiro, así que, proyectando sus temores, no creía que hubiese algo peor para su amigo que convertirse en un monstruo

- Él me apartó de lo que era mío, ahora voy a devolverle el favor – siseó suavemente la antigua cazadora.

- Él no te apartó de Willow, Willow se enamoró de Dawn

- ¡Porque él la convenció! ¡Si no le hubiese contado no se qué cuentos sobre que la vida es muy corta y que la gente debe seguir a su corazón ella nunca se habría acercado a esa niñata estúpida!

La mujer lobo volvió a transformarse y mordió de nuevo al cazador, profundizando en su herida hasta el punto de dejar el hueso de la clavícula al descubierto, sólo por el placer de oír el gemido inconsciente del pálido pecoso.

Faith estaba conmocionada, conocía a Dean desde hacía más de diez años, eran amigos. Sarah lloraba en un rincón de su jaula mientras su carcelera arrastraba al indefenso Winchester hasta el catre de la celda y vertía unas gotas de su propia sangre sobre la horrible herida.

Las horas siguientes fueron espantosas. La herida, cerrada grotescamente, parecía palpitar en el hombro del cazador. Dean gritaba desgarradoramente, retorciéndose sobre el camastro sin llegar a despertar. Suplicando, peleando contra seres que no estaban allí. Hasta que quedó quieto, en silencio. Haciendo que sus compañeras de prisión se temiesen lo peor.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

- No lo entiendo, doce horas no son lo que duran un enfado de mi hermano – el más alto de los Winchester cortó la llamada tras escuchar el repetido "Este es el otro móvil de Dean Winchester y como no me puedo poner ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…"

Encendió su Mac, para rastrear el GPS de cualquiera de los móviles de Dean. No estaba lejos a unos quince minutos en coche, en una carretera secundaria cerca de Getty View Park, al norte de Bel-Air.

- Necesito que me prestes tu coche Willow, voy a buscarle – pidió a la bruja

- Te llevo – Dawn tomó las llaves de su pareja dispuesta a entrar en acción

- No es normal que tu hermano tarde tanto – replicó la pelirroja cogiendo las llaves de las manos de la más joven sin que ésta se diese cuenta – puede que le haya ocurrido algo, o no, pero huele a trampa, seré yo quien vaya con Sam y no tú Dawn.

- ¿Trampa? Ummm...… suena más divertido que estar aquí encerrado – la rubia cabeza de Spike apareció por detrás del sofá – me apunto

- ¿no te quemarás o algo? – aún faltaban un par de horas para la puesta de sol

- Nop, si voy por la sombra – replicó el irritante vampiro

- Yo también voy – Illyria sonrió a Sam, no iba a dejar que corriera ningún peligro – Dawn también puede venir bruja, cuidaré de ella.

Los cinco subieron al Porsche de la pelirroja y se dirigieron al punto desde dónde se emitía la señal GPS. El viejo impala del 67 estaba estacionado en el arcén, a la sombra de la vegetación, tan cerca de una zona de descanso de la autopista que resultaba sospechoso.

Illyria y Spike se intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Podían oler la sangre, pero no dijeron nada por no alarmar a los demás.

Sam bajó del Cayenne y se acercó con precaución, pistola en mano, aunque al ver las puertas del lado del conductor abiertas, corrió hacia el vehículo con el corazón en la boca "Que esté bien, que esté bien…"

Había sangre en el respaldo del asiento del conductor, más sangre aún a unos metros de la puerta. Señales de pelea, y ya entre los árboles trozos de tela hecha jirones, junto a jirones de piel humana y un importante charco de sangre. No quería creer que pertenecía a su hermano. Quien hubiese sido herido estaría bastante grave, si no muerto, a juzgar por las pruebas.

- Alguien atacó al conductor del coche en su asiento – dijo Willow, su mirada se había vuelto oscura como el alquitrán, alrededor de sus ojos se extendían unas extrañas manchas como capilares venosos, también negras – se revolvió y salió del coche. Corrió hacia allí pero su atacante no estaba sola, había dos más como ella, esperando, lo redujeron y se lo llevaron en dirección a Getty View Park.

- ¿Era Dean? – sabía la respuesta pero no podía evitar desear una negativa, Willow lo miró, recobrado ya su aspecto normal

- Si


	7. 6 tu hermano no es humano

**Who wants to live forever**

.

There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?

**Capítulo 6**

"**Tu hermano no es humano"**

Los ojos verdes del cazador se abrieron inyectados en sangre, intentó incorporarse, tuvo que desistir cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. "Tú" musitó al ver a la Lehane frente a él.

El dolor de su hombro palpitante le hizo gemir. Faith se acercó a él aunque no le tocó, una extraña expresión, entre compasiva y aterrorizada deformaba las bellas facciones de la atractiva cazadora. Cerró los ojos y tragando saliva se sentó en el catre. Podía no ser el tipo más listo del planeta, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba bien jodido.

- Me ha mordido

- Si – ahora si le tocó. No lo había hecho antes porque no sabía si la transformación había afectado a su amigo – dice que en unas horas necesitarás alimentarte, somos tu almuerzo.

Trató de enfocar la vista en la mujer "¿Somos?", entonces vio a la niña, no tendría más de ocho años. Le sonrió intentando borrar el temor de la pequeña, lo consiguió a medias.

- Así que por eso nos han puesto en la misma celda – siguió sin borrar la sonrisa – no te preocupes pequeña, si no eres una hamburguesa con beacon y queso no me apetece nada morderte ¿cómo te llamas?

- Sarah – la niña tocó levemente la herida - ¿te duele mucho?

- No, tranquila, es poca cosa

Seguía muy mareado, Faith lo ayudó a tenderse, tenía bastante fiebre, probablemente debido al proceso de transformación. "Parece que no me han registrado, mira a ver si tengo una navaja en las botas" La cazadora la encontró, era muy rudimentaria, la había improvisado él mismo, con su vieja navaja y una hoja de plata.

La mujer se la quiso entregar, pero el Winchester se lo impidió con una mueca cerrando su mano sobre el puño que sujetaba el arma. Se miraron a los ojos "Por favor" pidió él. "No, sólo si no hay otra opción" susurró ella.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

No podía localizarlo, Willow forzó el límite de su poder imbuyendo el péndulo que levitaba sobre un mapa de la zona norte de Bel Air. Su cabello comenzó a emitir destellos mientras la tonalidad verdosa de sus ojos se aclaraba hasta un irreal azul turquesa.

Algo rechazaba su intento de búsqueda, como una barrera que no pudiera sortear. Algo más poderoso que la fuente de su magia, tan poderoso como la esencia que transformaba en base de operaciones una vieja caseta dentro de un almacén abandonado.

Illyria unió sus poderes al encantamiento, ante un Sam agradecido, que seguía sin descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. No podía imaginar que el brillo azulado que desprendía su piel era de una fuente distinta a la luz blanca que se desprendía de la bruja.

- No lo entiendo – Willow suspiró dejando de buscar – esto no es bueno

- No podéis localizarlo, tanto Dean como yo tenemos unas marcas en las costillas que nos protegen de cualquier intento de localización – explicó el altísimo joven convenciéndose a sí mismo de que sus propias palabras tenían lógica

- Los ángeles son poderosos – replicó Illyria – pero aunque las marcas oculten al hombre, no pueden ocultarse a sí mismas. Si no lo hemos localizado es porque tu hermano no es humano.

Podía ser la tía más guapa que había visto en años, pero no tenía derecho a insinuar que su hermano, Dean precisamente, fuera un monstruo. No, eso era inconcebible.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

_Los Ángeles, verano de 2004_

_La chica de diecinueve años se abrazó las piernas. Ese día hacía mucho oleaje así que salvo unos cuantos surfistas, la playa estaba completamente vacía. El muchacho le dio el helado que había pedido y se sentó a su lado._

_- Hacer surf parece divertido – dijo por decir algo_

_- No se, me parece peligroso – Dean se acabó su refresco y se rió al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chiquilla_

_Ella también rió, debía ser una broma. No hacían aún veinticuatro horas que el otro cazador se había marchado. Y sólo un par de días antes habían combatido contra una nueva raza de vampiros que poco o nada tenían que ver con los que ella conocía y a los que solo se podía matar decapitándolos. Su amigo no tenía miedo de unas olas, seguro._

_- No me hace caso_

_- ¿Willow? – el chico siguió sin borrar la sonrisa, hete aquí el ligón de Dean Winchester dando consejos amorosos a un par de lesbianas_

_- Si, dice que soy muy niña, que estoy confundida_

_- ¿Lo estás?_

_- No he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida, sólo que creo que ella se siente en deuda con Kennedy._

_- Si la quieres díselo, no te lo calles ¿qué puede pasar? – hala, "voy a abrir un consultorio sentimental… pregunten al Dr. Dean"_

_- ¿Qué me diga que no?_

_- El no ya lo tienes, por probar._

_Vio venir a la bruja y se le ocurrió una idea, absurda, evidente, se levantó y ayudó a la muchacha a levantarse. Desde la distancia podía parecer que la estaba abrazando. A juzgar por la cara de la pelirroja, ese abrazo no le había gustado, así que era buena señal ¿no?_

_No dijo nada, esperó a que ellas rompieran el hielo. "¿Quieres un helado Dawn?" preguntó Willow. "No soy una cría a la que se contenta con un helado Will, sabes lo que quiero"_

_El chico rió, eso sí que era decir las cosas._

_- No tiene gracia Dean – se enfurruñó la más joven_

_- Ninguna – remarcó la mayor_

_- Oh venga ya!, estáis loca la una por la otra, reconocedlo, afrontadlo, no perdáis el tiempo en tonterías que con la vida que llevamos puede que no encontréis otra oportu…_

_Estaba diciendo "Afrontadlo" cuando ambas se olvidaron de él y se besaron con desesperación. Las dejó allí, probablemente algún guarda las detendría por escándalo público si no se marchaban a casa. Pero que se atrevieran, había visto a la bruja en acción, sabía de lo que era capaz._

_La cazadora que supuestamente tenía una relación con la Rosemberg se cruzó con él dispuesta a intervenir y reclamar sus derechos a quien había sido su pareja. "Déjalas" el rubio la cogió de la muñeca para que no se acercara._

_- ¡Tú! ¡tú la has convencido! ¡Tú la has separado de mí!_

_- Han decidido lo que querían, Willow rompió contigo hace meses, sólo estaba contigo para que Dawn se olvidara de ella, lo sabes, te lo dijo._

_- Yo la amo_

_- Ella a ti no, lo más sensato es dejarlo_

_¡Dejarlo! No se había pasado el último año haciendo que la mujer más impresionante que había conocido se olvidase de su gran amor para que una cría estúpida se la quitara. "Maldita sea la hora en que te cruzaste en mi camino Dawn Summers me las pagarás, y tú también Dean Winchester, maldito entrometido"_

Los gritos del clan coreaban el combate de los dos aspirantes a meta-licántropos. El alfa contemplaba el combate junto a su joven pupila. Fue nulo, el ganador no sobrevivió más que unos segundos a su contrincante. Debían conseguir al candidato más fuerte, el clan que aportara al meta-monstruo más cualificado sería elevado a la altura de los dragones tanto en habilidades como en poder.

- ¿Crees que el Winchester más joven puede ser nuestro Meta? – preguntó a la muchacha probando su lealtad

- Estoy segura – respondió Kennedy a su señor.


	8. 7 Tendrán que buscar otra forma

**Who wants to live forever**

.

Who dares to love forever?

When love must die

**Capítulo 7**

"**Tendrán que buscar otra forma"**

Hacía horas que el cazador debía haber completado su conversión. Kennedy bajó al calabozo dónde lo había encerrado con Faith y la niña. Se asomó por el ventanuco de la puerta, el olor a sangre la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Cómo se siente un monstruo Winchester? – preguntó saboreando cada letra, sólo recibió un gruñido furioso por respuesta.

Lo localizó en una esquina, totalmente cubierto de sangre y a media transformación. Se transformó a su vez. Ella lo había convertido, una vez completada la conversión sólo podría obedecerla a ella y al alfa. Entró segura de su victoria, ni siquiera echó un vistazo a los cuerpos ensangrentados de la mujer y la niña.

- Buen chico – en el fondo sintió un poco de empatía al recordar su propio reclutamiento – ven conmigo, aún tienes que pasar la prueba

- ¿Qué prueba? – las garras ocultaban el rostro del nuevo licántropo

- Sólo obedece Dean

- ¿y si no quiero? – se había incorporado, aunque sus rasgos estaban deformados por la metamorfosis parcial, aún se adivinaba en los ojos la rebeldía característica de quien había sido.

- Eres un licántropo y yo soy tu creadora, no tienes elección

- Vas muy deprisa ricura.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Sam golpeó el rostro del licántropo. Al no poder localizar a Dean, hizo que las brujas localizaran a uno de los que intervinieron en su captura. Al único que su hermano pudo herir cuando lo acorralaron.

El tipo se rió. "A estas alturas ya será uno de los nuestros, si sigue con vida" Se cegó. Se lanzó sobre él golpeando con toda la rabia de su corazón. Ángel lo sujetó sorprendido por la fuerza de un simple humano.

- Basta Sam – pidió Buffy – lo has matado

- ¡Se lo está haciendo! ¡Está fingiendo! ¡Suéltame Ángel! – se revolvió y logró soltarse. Todos le miraban horrorizados - ¿QUÉ?

Illyria le señaló un espejo, sus ojos estaban negros. Mientras los miraba fueron volviendo paulatinamente a la normalidad. La furia de su interior fue amainando mientras asumía que había matado a un hombre lobo a golpes, sin usar la plata para nada. "Soy yo" musitó asumiendo que jamás tendría cuartel "yo soy el meta-monstruo"

La demonio lo abrazó "Tranquilo, el que seas distinto no quiere decir que seas un monstruo, al menos no en el mal sentido de la palabra. Y bueno, tu hermano es fuerte, quizás aún estemos a tiempo de recuperarlo"

Ella tenía razón, Dean era fuerte, lucharía consigo mismo si era necesario para no devorar ningún corazón. Si hubiese sido un vampiro habría sido más complicado impedir que probara la sangre, pero para ser hombre lobo había que abrir un cuerpo humano y comerse el corazón, y si de algo estaba seguro era de que su hermano jamás haría eso.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Las dos mujeres y los dos vampiros no tenían elección. No habían dicho nada a la demonio pues era evidente la atracción que sentía por el muchacho, tampoco habían dicho nada a Dawn para no implicarla en algo tan feo.

- Será mejor que dejéis que me encargue yo solo – Spike se ofreció a una misión en la que se dejaría la vida

- No eres lo bastante fuerte William – replicó Buffy

- No, no lo eres – remachó Ángel

- Iros a la mierda los dos, ¿tengo que compartir mi muerte con este soso además de a ti? – sintió la firmeza de la cristalina mirada de la mujer que lo había redimido

- No te vamos a dejar solo en esto

Willow estaba llorando. Aunque ella no daría la cara, ¿qué iba a decir cuando su plan se llevara a cabo? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Dean? ¿A Illyria? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Dawn? Pero si estaban en lo cierto y Sam Winchester era el Metamonstruo, lo único que podían hacer era acabar con él.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

_Sunnydale, verano del 2000_

_El chico de diecisiete años la miraba con una fijeza que la ponía nerviosa. Willow volvió la mirada a sus libros intentando ignorarlo, pero sus ojos volvían al muchacho que leía un tratado de demonología como quien se lee un cómic._

_- ¿porqué me miras así?- preguntó cohibida_

_- Nunca antes había conocido a una bruja, no te pareces nada a la imagen que me había hecho de ellas – respondió con toda sinceridad_

_- Aquí el muchacho cree que todas las brujas tienen verrugas – se rió el mayor haciendo que su hermano se enfurruñase con él – es un alma cándida_

_- Eres un imbécil_

_- Y tú una dulce damisela_

_- Idiota – gruñó el chico volviendo a su libro – Dawn piensa igual que yo_

_- ¿Dawn? – su hermano frunció el ceño, iba a hacer una broma sobre que era mayorcito para tener amigos imaginarios pero no lo hizo._

_Su padre volvió de dónde fuera que hubiese ido con Gilles. Con un escueto "Hemos terminado aquí" hizo que el rubio recogiese todo y se despidiera hasta de la amiga imaginaria de su hermano._

_El más joven pidió disculpas a la chiquilla de catorce años que miraba enfurecida cómo el hermano del chico se iba riéndose de ella, como si no estuviera allí. El vigilante de la cazadora sonrió, su amigo estaba equivocado, ese chico era capaz de ver a la que iba a venir, sólo un alma pura podía hacer eso._

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Se sentó en el capó del Impala. Podría llamar a Cass una vez más pero era como hablarle al aire. Sam analizó lo ocurrido las últimas horas. Había matado a un licántropo sólo con las manos. Los poderes demoníacos de los que creía haberse librado se habían manifestado de nuevo. Dean probablemente fuera un hombre lobo. Ya sólo faltaba que sus amigos creyesen que era un monstruo y lo mataran.

Oyó el roce de alguien acercándose a hurtadillas. Se apartó del coche a tiempo de ver una espada rebanar el aire dónde menos de un segundo antes había estado su cuello "¿Qué?" la rubia cazadora volvió a intentarlo, atrapó su mano y ella le golpeó en el estómago haciendo que la soltara. Se giró y vio a los dos vampiros dispuestos a secundar a Buffy.

- ¿os habéis vuelto locos?

Esquivó in extremis a Spike quedando a merced de Ángel, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia. Lo que no esperaba fue el rugido inhumano que apartó al vampiro de su lado. Spike trató de ayudar a su amigo y rival, pero el furioso ser parecía demasiado fuerte para él.

Sam se quedó helado al descubrir rasgos de su hermano en la terrorífica criatura. No podía ser. ¿Realmente era un licántropo completo?

- ¡BASTA! – gritó haciendo que tanto la cazadora como los seres sobrenaturales cesaran en su lucha y le miraran – Basta, por favor

Sí se trataba de Dean, poco a poco las garras, el pelo, la forma de los ojos, volvieron a la normalidad mostrándole la imagen del rubio cazador. Aún siendo un monstruo seguía protegiéndole.

- Dean, basta. Soy yo, yo soy el Metamonstruo, si me matan no habrán más alfas

**-** Pues tendrán que buscar otra forma hermanito – a pesar de haber recuperado su aspecto normal tanto su voz como sus movimientos tenían un aire salvaje – porque no les voy a dejar.


	9. 8 Licaón

**Who wants to live forever**

.

Who dares to love forever?

When love must die

**Capítulo 8  
"Licaón**

El licántropo alfa venteó el aire presintiendo la proximidad de su rival vampiro y del clan de metamórficos que se habían unido al no muerto, al perder a su líder. En pocas semanas "la Madre" llegaría a Agua Dulce (la pequeña población al sudeste de Sleepy Valley, escogida para alojar a todas sus criaturas mientras seleccionaba al que sería el Metamonstruo definitivo, al padre de todos sus alfas)

Ahora tenía un problema que no había previsto. Con la huída del miembro más joven de su clan carecía de cebo para atrapar a quien creía que sería el candidato más idóneo. Y si el patriarca vampiro lo cogía antes se podía despedir de la posición de los dragones, no sólo eso, una vez "La Madre" se hubiese apareado con el Metamonstruo lo mataría y mataría a todas las criaturas que no procedieran del linaje de su pareja, salvo a los que juraran lealtad a los elegidos.

Entró en la celda que debía haber retenido al Winchester. Kennedy se arrodilló ante su jefe "Me engañó, me hizo creer que se había completado la transformación señor" temblaba de terror, aunque aún podía ser valiosa para cazar de nuevo al licántropo novicio, sabía que Licaón nunca había destacado por su clemencia.

Y no la tuvo. Como le había servido bien le hizo el honor de ser él mismo quien la destrozara centímetro a centímetro. Todos los convertidos por la muchacha debían estar sufriendo en esos instantes el eco de su muerte. Cuando terminó, sosteniendo el corazón de Kennedy en una mano se comunicó con el novicio huido.

"Ahora yo soy tu creador, me debes obediencia. Convertirás a Sam Winchester en uno de los nuestros" Sintió la resistencia del que hasta hacía poco había sido cazador para convertirse en presa, fue divertido someterlo en la distancia, nunca nadie se le había enfrentado así. "No puedes luchar contra tu alfa pequeño, hazlo, ahora…"

Padre, ella sabía dónde estaban escondidos – osó decir uno de sus acólitos - ¿Cómo los encontraremos?  
No te preocupes, tu nuevo hermano se encargará, y si no lo hace, lo hará nuestra espía.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Dawn le trajo la hamburguesa y una cerveza. Todos contemplaron preocupados cómo el cazador devoraba la comida. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habéis visto a nadie comerse una hamburguesa?" les preguntó el pecoso para romper el denso silencio.

Aún vigilaba de reojo a los vampiros y a la cazadora. Habían intentado matar a Sam, y por lo que él sabía, el motivo seguía existiendo. Sus intenciones de obligar a Sam a matarle habían variado de forma cuando vio a los vampiros atacando a su hermano, ahora debía asegurarse de que lo dejaba a salvo. Era lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar (aparte de los latidos de seis corazones tan cerca, tan…)

Ángel se interpuso entre el cazador y los demás. Había notado cómo el pulso del nuevo licántropo se aceleraba. "¿Cómo habéis escapado?" preguntó intentando distraerlo. Con una mirada de gratitud le contó cómo habían hecho creer a su creadora que se había transformado por completo para que se confiara y poder escapar.

- ¿Tu creadora? – preguntó Buffy – ¿era una mujer?  
- Es Kennedy – explicó Faith – aún sigue obsesionada con Willow  
- ¿Te ha transformado por mi causa? – la bruja había palidecido, si antes tenía dudas en lo de acabar con Sam para evitar que se convirtiera en el Metamonstruo ahora simplemente no podía, porque no podía hacerle eso también a su amigo.

Algo se abrió paso en la mente del pecoso hombre lobo, la imagen de la mujer en la celda dónde la dejaron encerrada, lo ocupaba todo. Sintió su terror ante la presencia de algo terrible y oscuro y después el dolor se filtró bajo la piel del cazador, Dean se encogió, no pudo articular ninguna palabra, era como si le estuviesen separando la piel de la carne de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Apenas ni fue capaz de gemir antes de caer desplomado ante la impotencia de los demás.

- Dean, ¡Dean! – su hermano se había arrodillado a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza, al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos trató de llamar su atención – Vamos Dean, tío, eres más fuerte que todo esto, dime algo

Pero no podía decir nada. Quería gritar, quería romper, desgarrar, destrozar hasta que la voz que le daba órdenes dentro de su cabeza cesara. "Conviértelo" no podía negarse, no podía luchar contra sí mismo. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? "No puedes luchar contra tu alfa pequeño, hazlo ahora…" Rugió levantándose para cumplir sus órdenes, no sabía quién era o qué era, sólo que debía obedecer.

Illyria apartó al muchacho de su hermano evitando que el rubio lo mordiese en el cuello. A duras penas, entre Ángel y Spike lograron sujetar al hombre lobo en medio de su incompleta transformación.

Sam, pálido como la muerte, sin poder reaccionar contempló el rostro del mayor, deformado, tan irreconocible como sus ojos, aquello no era Dean.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Dawn no sabía cómo convencer a la persona que más quería en esta vida, no era culpa de Willow lo que había ocurrido a su amigo. A ella también le dolía, también era amigo suyo, los dos, Sam y él.

Illyria había conseguido, con la ayuda de los vampiros, inmovilizar a la rabiosa criatura y ahora intentaba que el otro hermano reaccionara. Aunque la verdad, todos estaban más afectados de lo que admitirían nunca.

Durante un par de horas sólo se escuchó allí dentro los aullidos del licántropo, más animales que humanos. La hermana de la cazadora se acercó al monstruo. Durante unos segundos le pareció que detrás de los ojos de lobo aún estaba su amigo, sólo hasta que él gruñó mostrando sus dientes, sus colmillos agudos y punzantes.

- No te acerques más chica inventada - ¿cuándo había vuelto el dichoso ángel?  
- ¡Cass! ¡gracias a Dios!, dime que puedes recuperarle – Era lo primero que había dicho el más alto de los presentes, desde que su hermano intentara morderle.  
- No puedo hacer eso Sam – respondió con tristeza el de la gabardina

El Winchester lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo y le increpó desde su altura. "¡Por supuesto que puedes ayudarle! ¡Eres un puto ángel! ¡Ayúdale!". Castiel se soltó con facilidad volviéndose hacia la criatura inmovilizada con cadenas.

- No he dicho que no pueda ayudar Sam, lo que he dicho es que no puedo recuperarle – Puso una mano sobre la frente del hombre lobo y éste se quedó dormido, recobrando su aspecto humano – hay que considerar la posibilidad de evitarle este sufrimiento.  
- Explícate – Su amigo alado no había dicho lo que él había entendido ¿verdad?  
- Me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero conoces a tu hermano mejor que nadie ¿Qué crees que querría? ¿qué crees que sentirá cuando esté consciente en su forma humana? – el de la gabardina se sentía tan unido al hombre que había sacado del infierno que si hubiese tenido el poder necesario lo habría curado en ese mismo instante.  
- No Cass, no puedes decirme esto – "si le hubiera hecho caso, si nos hubiésemos marchado, ahora nada de esto estaría pasando" ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Porque lo que tenía muy claro es que no dejaría que nadie sacrificara a su hermano como si fuese un perro rabioso – tiene que haber alguna forma de recuperarlo  
- Ahora dormirá un rato, prepararé una habitación para que la telepatía de su creadora no lo alcance, pero no debe salir de ahí Sam, si lo hace os atacará, podría mataros – explicó el de ojos azules.

Con el corazón en un puño encerraron a su hermano en una especie de búnker hermético, protegido por dos niveles, de los que uno, siempre debía estar cerrado para que la telepatía del alfa no convirtiera al mayor de los Winchester en el monstruo de unas horas antes.


	10. 9 ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

**_Who wants to live forever_**

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips

**Capítulo 9**

**"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"**

Faith se sentó junto a su amigo, dentro de la celda que el ángel se había sacado de la nada para que el cazador no fuese encontrado ni influenciado por los licántropos. No parecía una celda realmente, era más bien como una habitación de motel con su baño, un par de camas, mesa, sillas… Tenía hasta el típico reloj con forma de estrella, colgado en la pared de cristal templado de cincuenta centímetros de grosor.

Dean cruzaba las manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, la cabeza gacha. Había estado hablando con el ángel bastante rato y éste le había contado lo ocurrido cuando se transformó, así que no se quejaba del encierro como hubiese hecho en otra situación. Tampoco era necesario que se quejara, bastaba con mirarlo un segundo para saber que feliz no estaba.

Y estar expuesto en esa celda a que todos pudiesen ser testigos de su miseria, era algo que le enfermaba literalmente. Así que al "¿cómo te sientes?" de la guapa cazadora respondió con un resoplido y un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Y mi navaja? – no la miró, fue directo a lo que le interesaba

- No la iba a meter aquí, es peligrosa para ti – replicó ella acercando una mano a tocarle el cabello

- No soy un chucho al que se consuela con una caricia Faith, por lo menos no todo el tiempo – fue todo lo desagradable que supo ser para que ella se incomodara y se fuera.

No lo consiguió porque ella era como él, era de los que atacan antes de dejar que alguien se les acerque lo suficiente para ver cómo son realmente. "Que idiota puedes ser" dijo en lugar de irse. Otra risita sarcástica.

"Cuando nos conocimos Dean, fuiste el único (aparte de Buffy) que vio en mi algo más que mis actos, pero te fuiste con tu padre y con tu hermano, pensé que en el fondo eras un crío. La segunda vez seguías con tu padre, tu hermano había conseguido hacer su vida y tú seguías con tu padre, obedeciendo sin rechistar, jugándote la vida sin una queja. No habías cambiado, eras tan idiota y arrogante como cuatro años antes. Pero después te quedaste unos días en los Ángeles, con nosotros, y fui yo quien vio algo en ti. Pero te fuiste"

- Te di mi teléfono – había conseguido distraerlo, al menos había escuchado

- No es eso lo que trato de decirte, te fuiste porque tu padre te necesitaba, porque amabas tu trabajo, pero sobre todo, te fuiste porque no me querías complicar la vida – puso un dedo en los labios del pecoso cortando su protesta – y porque yo no quería complicar la tuya. Illyria puede ayudarte.

- De perdidos al río – se había animado algo - ¿qué puede hacer esa demonio por mi?

- Creo que conoce la forma de revertir tu transformación

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

La rubia cazadora se sentía mal consigo misma, puede que todo fuera más fácil si eliminaban a los Winchester, pero ella nunca había tomado el camino fácil. Había perdido a mucha gente en su vida por culpa de un destino que no eligió.

No todo había sido malo, pero sí muy complicado. A estas alturas de su vida había conseguido algo de estabilidad, y el que los dos hombres (vampiros) de su vida hubiesen aceptado su decisión de no decidir a quién prefería entre ellos era tan satisfactorio que sólo con eso debería ser feliz.

No lo era. Porque si algo iba implícito en su cargo de salvadora del mundo, era la empatía con las víctimas de los ataques de monstruos. Y los Winchester no eran cualesquiera víctimas, eran sus colegas y el mayor era, además, su amigo. Ángel había seguido el curso de sus pensamientos. Se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda en un gesto íntimo y protector.

- No quiero hacerlo Ángel, no puedo

- Yo tampoco – musitó el no muerto en voz baja

- ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – Spike echó una mirada recelosa a su compañero y rival – si no los matamos tendremos que apartarlos del peligro ¿no?

- De momento esperaremos que la poción de Illyria de resultado – replicó la mujer dejándose acunar por los fornidos brazos del más alto

- ¿Y si no es efectiva? – El moreno buscó el apoyo del más bajo para decir lo que los tres pensaban – Dean Winchester preferiría estar muerto a convertirse en un licántropo permanentemente.

- Pensaremos otra forma – la voz de la cazadora se había endurecido, si había alguien en el universo capaz de comprender todo lo que había sufrido el hombre que mantenían encerrado, esa era ella, y no, esta vez no le fallarían, les sonrió titubeante, con su decisión tomada – Dean siempre ha tenido buenas ideas para todo, aunque algo locas, quizás se le ocurra algo ahora que está fuera de la influencia de su creadora. Hablaré con él.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

_Los Ángeles, verano de 2004_

_La bruja pelirroja cruzó una mirada cómplice con la chiquilla mientras Buffy, de espaldas a ambas contaba que Kennedy se había marchado sin decir dónde iba y dejando un mensaje con un lacónico "Hasta nunca"_

- _¿no sabéis porqué ha hecho eso? – la cazadora se volvió, escrutando a los presentes – en fin, si no quiere permanecer con nosotros tampoco es que vaya a obligarla, pero, Willow, creí que tú y ella_

- _Hace meses que lo dejamos Buff, y ella no lo aceptaba – sugirió la aludida – quizás necesitara alejarse de mi para hacerlo…_

_La mayor de las Summers no vio como la mano de su hermana rozaba delicadamente la de la bruja, en una sutil muestra de apoyo, que, de todos los presentes, sólo el pecoso cazador comprendía. _

- _¿qué has pensado Dean? ¿te unirás a nosotros? – ahora que todos los bienes de Wolfram y Hart estaban en poder de Ángel, la sede del desaparecido bufete de abogados era la nueva base de operaciones del vampiro y sus allegados. El no-muerto se separó del ventanal de cristal con vistas a los montes de Hollywood – si te cansas de rodar por el país tras los pasos de tu padre…_

- _Por aquí las cosas están demasiado tranquilas para mi gusto – musitó el pecoso con una sonrisa torcida (copiada de Clark Gable, Faith y él habían estado en una sala de cine dónde daban los grandes clásicos) – pero lo tendré en cuenta_

_Se despidió de ellos. Su padre le había llamado, algo de un polstergeitz en Kittaning, Pensilvania. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en Los Ángeles, corría el riesgo de echar raíces. ¡Demonios! Ya había ido con una chica al cine a ver una peli romántica y hacer manitas ¿cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿pedirle la mano en matrimonio?_

_Con su macuto al hombro se dirigió a la estación de autobús. A pesar de haberle regalado el Impala, su padre seguía disponiendo de él a su antojo, lo que le sentenciaba a casi tres días de autobuses malolientes, trasbordos y soledad en medio de la gente. Faith lo alcanzó en la salida._

- _Entonces te vas – acusó_

- _¿quieres que me quede? – su voz sonó indiferente_

- _Si no quieres no te voy a obligar, que tengas un buen polvo no significa que no pueda vivir sin ti – se sorprendió a si misma con la dureza de su respuesta _

- _Tengo trabajo Faith – se justificó – pero tienes mi teléfono, si me necesitas…_

- _No te necesito Dean, soy mejor cazadora que tú_

- _Como quieras – levantó las manos en acto de rendición - ¿quieres que te llame cuando esté cerca de aquí para quedar?_

- _Vete a la mierda Winchester, no me llames_

_Era mejor así, sus vidas eran demasiado complicadas para que lo que había habido entre ellos esos últimos días fuera más allá de un simple ligue de fin de semana. El chico no se amedrentó con la seca despedida. La tomó de la cintura con un brazo y enredando su otra mano en el sedoso cabello de la cazadora la besó. Ella correspondió a su beso. _

_Se separaron a desgana, "Volveremos a vernos cazador de monstruos" aseguró convencida. El sonrió pícaramente y se alejó sin decir nada. Ninguno supo nunca del esfuerzo que hacía el otro por no cambiar de opinión y quedarse juntos para siempre._

_Ella se quedó mirando como el chico andaba desesperantemente tranquilo hacia la estación de autobuses, sin darse la vuelta, pues sabía que en cuanto lo perdiera de vista se echaría a llorar como una tonta. _

_Él caminó deliberadamente despacio, porque, si se dejaba ir, echaría a correr en dirección a la muchacha y no sería capaz de separarse de su lado._


	11. 10 corazón sangrante

**Who wants to live forever**

_But touch my tears with your lips__  
__Touch my world with your fingertips_

**Capítulo 10**

"**Corazón sangrante"**

Capturar a Kennedy no sería tarea fácil. Tendrían que encontrar la guarida de los licántropos y al mismo tiempo, mantener al mayor de los Winchester encerrado y a salvo. Eso sin contar con que la antigua cazadora no se presentara en el campamento que habían montado en el almacén.

Lo único lógico que podemos hacer es acabar con los dos Winchester – argumentó Spike – en el caso de Dean, incluso le estaríamos haciendo un favor

Sam sintió que la furia comenzaba a crecer en su interior nuevamente. Si no hubiese recobrado su alma, si estuviera tan dañada como todos creían, acabaría con el inaguantable vampiro sin ningún remordimiento. Miró a Castiel en busca de apoyo, pero el ángel rehuyó su mirada.

- No vamos a matar a ningún Winchester – fue Illyria quien intervino – podemos recuperar al hermano de Sam y podemos desbaratar los planes de los licántropos

- Illyria tiene razón – concedió Ángel, además, no había olvidado que él mismo, Spike y Willow eran tan aspirantes a Metamonstruo como el chico que los enfrentaba – probaremos su plan, Buffy está de acuerdo.

- Tiene pocas probabilidades de éxito – objetó aún el vampiro rubio

- ¿Te asustan los problemas Spike? – lo retó el más antiguo

- Mi segundo nombre es "problemas", está bien, realmente no me apetece nada acabar con un amigo – concedió a modo de disculpas con el joven cazador - ¿En qué consiste la poción maravillosa?

La bruja, con el asesoramiento de la demonio, explicó a los presentes qué debía conseguir cada uno. Cuando Buffy y Faith volviesen su charla con Dean se pondrían manos a la obra.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Sam estaba demasiado furioso, el único en quien confiaba allí dentro (dejando a un lado a su hermano) le había fallado. Le hizo una seña para hablar a solas.

El de la gabardina lo siguió fuera, hasta el almacén. No le sorprendió el "¿Qué coño pasa contigo Cass?" ni el gesto desesperado del más alto de los Winchester abriendo los brazos en cruz en muda súplica de ayuda.

- Tranquilízate Sam, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por salvar a Dean – sonrió con algo de sarcasmo – hasta estoy trabajando junto a una demonio, otra vez.

- ¿Trabajando con una demonio? - ¿Qué se había perdido?

- Si, esa chica que conoce la forma de revertir la transformación

- ¿Illyria? ¿Ella es una demonio? – "Joder, Sammy, ¿Cuándo te vas a fijar en una simple chica humana para variar?" era como oír la voz del mayor dentro de su cabeza – Está… está bien, gracias Cass. Yo… siento haber dudado de ti.

- Disculpas aceptadas

- ¿Tenemos opciones?

Quizás no debería haber formulado esa pregunta, pues la respuesta no sería muy alentadora, Castiel era bastante malo cuando se trataba de mentiras piadosas, lo sabía por experiencia propia. Pero necesitaba escucharlo, porque, si no había esperanza, si todo salía mal, no dejaría que nadie pusiese un dedo sobre su hermano. Era su responsabilidad y tarde o temprano, Dean mismo le exigiría que la asumiera.

- Si conseguimos el corazón de esa chica-lobo, un setenta por ciento, más o menos – contestó el ángel con más optimismo del esperado.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

El prisionero se dejó encadenar a la pared para que ambas muchachas pudiesen sacar una de las camas y hacer sitio a un par de sofás. No es que le gustara la idea de estar prisionero, ni siquiera necesitaba los sillones, hasta entonces habían usado una de las camas para sentarse.

Pero Buffy había insistido diciendo que Dawn quería bajarse una videoconsola para matar el tiempo jugando. El caso es que se había dejado convencer. Ahora gritaba desesperado clavándose cruelmente los cepos que lo retenían en muñecas y tobillos, mientras la rubia asesinaba a Faith cosiéndola a puñaladas.

- ¡DIOS! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡PARA! ¡PARA, JODER! POR FAVOR… Buffy no…

Entonces lo olió, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Sin apartar la mirada de los estertores de la joven morena reclinó la cabeza en la pared maldiciéndose interiormente por haber sido tan descuidado.

La asesina se acercó a él, acariciándole el rostro con el ensangrentado cuchillo sin conseguir que le prestara atención. "Mírame lobito" le exigió atrapando su mandíbula con una fuerza sorprendente. "Ella no era una amenaza para vosotros" contestó el cazador con una escalofriante advertencia implícita en su voz. "Ella sólo era un peón a sacrificar en nuestro juego" rió la cazadora liberándolo.

Despacio se acercó al cuerpo de Faith, aún respiraba, aunque débilmente. Buffy se percató de ello y quiso rematar la faena, no pudo hacerlo. Dean se había transformado, esta vez por propia voluntad, la levantó por el cuello partiéndoselo y lanzando el cuerpo inerme contra la pared.

Después se arrodilló, recobrando su humanidad nuevamente, junto a la chica moribunda. Un solo vistazo lo llevó a otro momento similar de su vida. No volvería a permitirse acercarse a nadie, a ninguna mujer, nunca más. Levantó dulcemente la cabeza de la cazadora.

- Ey, ¿estás aún conmigo Scarlett? – era una de las bromas privadas que compartían desde que hacía una eternidad, viesen juntos "Lo que el viento se llevó" en un viejo cine.

- OH, Rhett – tosió ella en una sonrisa desgarradora que arrancó un ronco gemido de su amigo – no es tu culpa

No era su culpa, le sonrió con confianza hasta que exhaló el último suspiro entre sus brazos.

No era su culpa. Cogió su navaja del bolsillo de la chica muerta.

No era su culpa. La besó en la frente y alzándola entre sus brazos la colocó en su cama como si sólo durmiese, como si la sangre que impregnaba el suelo, sus manos, el lecho, no existiera.

- No soy imbécil puta, se perfectamente qué es lo que hay que hacer para matarte – le dijo al cuerpo de la rubia con la cabeza retorcida en un ángulo imposible.

- Pues entonces vamos a jugar, Winchester – replicó la supuesta cazadora colocando su cabeza en su lugar

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

La puerta de la caseta dónde se hallaba el improvisado cuartel general de los cazadores y sus amigos, se abrió de repente sobresaltando al ángel y su acompañante. Los cuerpos entrelazados y forcejeantes del Dean-lobo y Spike rodaron por el suelo en una lucha sin cuartel.

El de la gabardina sujetó al licántropo y una rudimentaria navaja cayó al suelo. El vampiro la recogió hiriendo al monstruoso Winchester, haciéndole aullar de dolor.

- ¡No! – gritó el único humano presente en la pelea, arrojándose sobre el furioso no-muerto y arrebatándole la navaja con hoja de plata.

- ¡Las ha matado! ¡ESA BESTIA HA MATADO A BUFFY Y A FAITH! – gritó fuera de sí el rubio vampiro tratando de alcanzar a Dean.

- No te acerques a él Spike – replicó el más alto, interponiéndose entre su hermano, sujeto a duras penas por el ángel, y su agresor.

- ¿Qué más vas a esperar chico? ¿Qué nos mate a nosotros también? ¿A cuantos más vas a sacrificar por ese monstruo? – la rabia, el dolor, la desolación de aquel ser de más de trescientos años no era nada comparada con la suya propia

- Suelta a Dean, Cass

- Pero… - el de la gabardina estaba fuera de juego

- Suéltale

La monstruosa criatura en que se había convertido su hermano miró amenazante al no muerto. Pero no hizo nada por volver a atacarlo, en lugar de ello se acercó a Sam con una actitud tan exageradamente agresiva y hostil que lo supo enseguida.

- Venga Dean, ¿crees que me engañas? No te voy a clavar esta navaja.

- Es un maldito asesino – gimió el vampiro


	12. 11 Pequeña traición

_And we can have forever  
__And we can love forever  
__Forever is our today_

**Capítulo 11**

**"Pequeña traición"**

- Soy un asesino Sammy – gruñó roncamente un abatido Dean recuperando su forma humana – la han matado, y no… ha muerto por mi culpa.

Los demás también habían salido, sus expresiones, que iban de la ira más salvaje a la desolación más profunda, le dijeron al joven cazador más de lo que hubiesen manifestado con palabras. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada. Nadie salvo su hermano.

- Hazlo Sam, por favor – le suplicó – hazlo o dame esa navaja y lo haré yo mismo

- ¿qué ocurre aquí? – Buffy entró por la puerta cargada con un par de bolsas de provisiones haciendo que, en un segundo, los que deseaban la muerte del cazador ahora quisieran impedirla por todos los medios

El "estás viva" sorprendido y emocionado de su hermana, se juntó con las exclamaciones de alivio y cariño de los demás, olvidándose del drama que continuaba a pocos pasos. Porque, para Dean Winchester, nada había cambiado, Faith continuaba muerta. Sólo la herida que le infligiera Spike minutos antes impidió que lograse arrebatar la navaja a su hermano.

- Quieto tigre – le sujetó con algo parecido al afecto quien apenas unos minutos antes le hubiese sacado el corazón

- ¡No lo entendéis! No lo entendéis, sólo… - se derrumbó, era demasiado, mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar, bastante más de lo que podía soportar – por favor, sólo…

- No Dean – su hermano se hizo cargo tras entregar la navaja a Castiel – No

Entró en la base, conduciendo al mayor con firmeza y cariño, sin justificar su negativa, sin reclamar nada. Porque ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué si moría lo dejaba solo? ¿Que era lo único que tenía? ¿Que mejor lo mataba a él primero? El pecoso ya tenía demasiado con lo que pendía sobre él.

Le quitó la chaqueta manchada con la sangre de la cazadora muerta, le quitó la camisa y procedió a curar la herida que Spike le había hecho en el brazo. Cosió el profundo corte sin que su habitualmente quejicoso hermano dijese esta boca es mía.

- No es tu culpa Dean – atinó a decir por fin el menor de los Winchester. Sólo recibió por respuesta una mirada vacía y desesperada.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Retiraron los cuerpos de la falsa Buffy y de Faith y Castiel hizo desaparecer la habitación. La poción para devolver su humanidad al hundido cazador estaba lista a falta del ingrediente principal: el corazón de su creadora

La frialdad con que la demonio explicó el procedimiento de extracción del órgano (Básicamente arrancándolo del pecho) ya no sorprendió a Sam. Tampoco nadie habló a favor de Kennedy, a la que todos consideraban partícipe de la muerte de Faith. Todos menos un derrotado Dean que se escondía en una esquina, usando a su hermano como escudo para las miradas de los demás.

- Está muerta – susurró mientras Sarah describía lo que ella había visto del interior de la lobera.

No le hicieron caso. Ni el cazador más alto ni ningún otro de los presentes, creyeron que aún estaba traumatizado por la muerte de su amiga. Durante un rato, con la ayuda de la pequeña, trazaron un mapa de la guarida de los lobos. La niña, a pesar de los grandes lagrimones que brotaban de sus preciosos ojos dorados, tuvo la entereza de indicar todos los sitios dónde había estado y el número de vigilantes que había allí.

El rubio y pálido cazador se hartó de de presenciar una tarea que no servía para nada, hizo ademán de salir a la calle.

- ¿Dónde vas Dean? – Sam no le había quitado el ojo de encima ni un segundo

- Fuera – respondió el licántropo lacónicamente

- No puedes salir de la habitación solo – Castiel colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – tu creadora podría volver a influenciarte.

- ¡que la jodida Kennedy está muerta! ¡Muerta! ¿Sabéis lo que significa eso? – se desesperó el pecoso

- ¿Kennedy está muerta? – exclamaron todos a una

- ¡¿Es que estoy hablando en chino? Kennedy está muerta y yo jodido ¿Bastante claro para vosotros?

Les explicó cómo lo sabía, les habló de las órdenes del alfa dentro de su cabeza. Aún así Illyria le hizo tomar la parte de la asquerosa poción que ya estaba terminada. "Al menos impedirá que el alfa te controle, así no tendrás que estar encerrado". Pudo salir por fin, al aire fresco, a la luz del día.

El de la gabardina salió con él y se quedó mirando cómo se tumbaba en el capó de su coche, con las manos en la nuca, mirando a un cielo en el que hace mucho tiempo que ya no creía. "Me gustaría un poco de privacidad Cass" sugirió con voz neutra.

Una intensa luz blanca brotó de la puerta del almacén mandado al ángel muy lejos de allí. Dean bajó del coche y no dijo nada a la pequeña que sujetaba su mano herida, manchando el suelo con su sangre. Estaba atrapado, todos lo estaban, podía percibir la presencia de al menos cincuenta hombres lobo, podía sentir los intentos de intromisión de Licaón en su cerebro.

Sin decir una palabra corrió hacia la niña, la cogió en brazos y la metió en el almacén atrancando la puerta. Eso sólo los detendría unos minutos. "No digas lo que has hecho" ordenó con un gruñido gutural, ya tendrían tiempo de analizar lo ocurrido, ahora era la hora de luchar.

Willow, Illyria, Buffy, Sam, Spike, Ángel, Dawn y él mismo se prepararon para una pelea que no podían ganar. Tampoco era nada nuevo. Cruzó la mirada con su hermano, una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras dejaba que el monstruo saliera a la superficie, admirado de que la poción le permitiese mantener su voluntad intacta bajo la piel del lobo.

Los asaltantes volaron la puerta exterior del almacén, la de la caseta no hizo falta. Sin el poder de Castiel protegiéndola, no opuso más resistencia que si hubiese sido una cortina. En pocos minutos, decenas de hombres lobos en plena transformación irrumpieron en la sala iniciándose la pelea más brutal que Sam Winchester hubiese presenciado nunca.

Por suerte Dean no era un licántropo completo, lo que le distinguía de los otros fácilmente. Dejó que toda su furia explotara en su interior, aprovechando la rabia acumulada, y ese fuego que lo consumía asomó a sus ojos haciéndole pelear como un animal más.

Willow recurrió a su poderosa magia para establecer un escudo protector sobre los miembros más débiles del grupo: Dawn, Sarah y ella misma.

Los vampiros, actuando con una compenetración sobrehumana lograron poner fuera de combate a más de doce licántropos, Buffy no les fue a la zaga eliminando a seis o siete. Llegaron a creer que podrían repeler el ataque hasta que Licaón apareció.

Cuando todo acabó, las tropas de los lobos habían sido diezmadas, más de treinta cadáveres de asaltantes regaban el suelo. Entre los cazadores, sólo se había producido una baja: Illyria. El Patriarca de la manada la había devuelto a su plano de existencia.

El licántropo alfa consiguió que se rindieran rompiendo el escudo de Willow y usando a Dawn y a la pequeña como rehenes. Los asaltantes supervivientes ataron a los prisioneros y huyeron a toda velocidad del lugar. El rival de Licaón no tardaría en aparecer, y sus tropas tenían mayor cantidad de efectivos. Cuando el padre de todos los vampiros llegó al almacén ya habían marchado.

En el camión que los llevaba a la guarida de los lobos, Sam miró a su hermano, harto de ese tipo de situaciones, cansado de perder a la gente que le interesa, aunque sean demonios. Si Castiel no hubiese desaparecido cuando más lo necesitaban. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Sarah estaba acurrucada junto a la hermana de la cazadora, su pequeña manita vendada con… ¿un trozo de la camisa de Dean? Si después de la lucha no había podido acercarse a la chiquilla. Lo entendió enseguida, ¡esa pequeña traidora!

- Es sólo una niña de ocho años Sam – musitó su hermano


	13. 12 Sólo puede quedar uno

**Who wants to live forever**

_And we can have forever_

___And we can love forever  
__Forever is our today_

**Capítulo 12**

**"Sólo puede quedar uno"**

No los habían llevado al sitio de dónde, apenas un par de días antes, habían escapado Dean, Sarah y Faith. El sótano, oscuro y mohoso, recordaba a aquellas películas cutres de gladiadores. El olor a algo dulzón y metálico hacía que tanto Spike como Ángel se hubiesen apartado unos metros del grupo y se negaran a que ninguno de los demás se acercase.

Sam cogió a la niña por los brazos y la zarandeó pidiendo explicaciones, su hermano lo apartó de ella. "Necesito saberlo, ¿tan malos hemos sido contigo mocosa? ¿tanto nos odias?" le preguntó a la chiquilla escondida tras su hermano "¡dime por qué!"

Los demás no entendían esa agresividad del más joven de los Winchester hacia la pequeña, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. La niña los había traicionado, los había vendido. Spike gruñó, ya le estaba costando controlar su hambre con el olor que se filtraba por las paredes, el que la cría los hubiese traicionado le proporcionaba un motivo para beber su sangre.

Pero el otro Winchester no iba a permitir que tocaran a la chiquilla. "No ha hecho nada, dejadla tranquila" exigió con el rugido animal previo a su transformación.

- Nadie le va a hacer daño Dean – a Buffy no le gustaba el curso que iban adquiriendo los acontecimientos – sólo queremos saber por qué, y si está con nosotros o no.

- Es sólo una cría – la pequeña temblaba de terror sujeta a su cinturón con la cabecita oculta en su costado, acarició pensativamente su cabello oscuro y ensortijado – no se si está con vosotros, lo que se es que está conmigo.

- No estás siendo razonable Dean – la hermana de la cazadora se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló poniéndose a la altura de Sarah - ¿Hemos sido malos contigo? ¿Crees que merecemos acabar como Faith?

- No – con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas la niña afrontó a los encerrados en esa mazmorra – yo no quiero que os hagan daño – respiró profundamente y tomando la protectora mano del pecoso prosiguió – Mi papá era como él, fue convertido, pero no se transformaba como los otros hombres lobo. Huyó con mi madre y conmigo, a las montañas. Nos encontraron y lo mataron, y a mí y a mi mamá nos trajeron aquí y nos separaron. El Padre de los lobos me dijo que si quería volver a ver a mi mamá tenía que irme con Dean y avisarle cuando el ángel no estuviera.

- Suficiente – gruñó el pecoso cogiéndola en brazos y dejando que llorara sobre su cuello.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Varios licántropos armados entraron en la mazmorra escoltando a Licaón. Los rodearon y sacaron de la celda a los vampiros, a los Winchester, a Willow y a Buffy. Dejando a Dawn encerrada con Sarah en el tétrico lugar. La niña empezó a llorar otra vez y la hermana de la cazadora la abrazó. Dando consuelo y buscándolo también en el contacto humano.

Los condujeron al centro de lo que parecía un círculo de arena, como una plaza de toros española, o cómo… ¿Un circo de la antigua Roma? Había un par de grupos de monstruos más. En total unas cincuenta criaturas permanecían en el centro del ruedo sin saber exactamente qué hacían allí.

- ¡Hijos míos! – Licaón hizo su aparición en lo que parecía un palco, muy por encima de la arena. Enormes focos se iluminaron mostrando el lugar, atestado de gente en las gradas - ¡Ha llegado la hora de nuestro destino! ¡Hoy se decidirá el futuro de nuestra raza! ¡En el campo de batalla están los mejores candidatos que hemos conseguido para que el Meta de nuestra Madre salga de aquí! ¡Candidatos! ¡lucharéis a muerte! ¡sólo puede quedar uno!

La multitud gritó enardecida mientras los amigos se reunieron en un lado cubriéndose las espaldas unos a otros. "No lo entiendo" Sam miró preocupado a su hermano "Ni tú ni Buffy habéis perdido el alma, no deberíais estar aquí"

- Lucha por tu vida chaval, y después nos preocuparemos por las reglas del juego – replicó Spike rompiéndole el cuello a un metamórfico que se había acercado demasiado.

Apenas hacía unos minutos que había comenzado el supuesto todos contra todos, ya eran visibles dos grupos diferenciados en el ruedo. El pequeño grupo de seis individuos que no participaba en la contienda y el resto. La gente enmudeció, y ante el silencio, los luchadores se detuvieron.

El Patriarca lobo bajó de un salto a la arena. Todos los prisioneros obligados a luchar a muerte, retrocedieron llenos de temor ante la increíble fuerza del ser sobrenatural. Se encaró con el último grupo en llegar. Y sin abrir la boca quiso forzar telepáticamente al único de su raza que había en el grupo a cumplir su voluntad.

Dean sintió la intromisión como una cuchillada en su cabeza, la poción le libraba del control mental del alfa pero no de las dolorosas consecuencias de su resistencia. "Asombroso" musitó Licaón sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? – Sam exigió una respuesta señalando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor – tenía entendido que sólo los que han perdido su alma en un acto sobrenatural pueden ser Metamonstruos.

- No es así exactamente chico – el antiquísimo hombre lobo se estaba divirtiendo como no lo había hecho en años, sonrió condescendiente – vosotros no sois Metamonstruos, sois aspirantes.

- OH vaya – Spike sonó decepcionado - ¿y qué nos convierte en aspirantes?

- Todos los que están en la arena, salvo yo, claro, un día caminaron por las sombras del alma humana, fueron seres impíos y malvados, y lograron volver al camino del bien – Licaón se quedó pensativo un segundo y después miró a los ojos al menor de los Winchester – algunos incluso lograsteis usar ese mal para aplicar justicia. ¿quieres saber por qué tu hermano está aquí? Porque durante un breve lapso de tiempo fue un auténtico demonio, como tú, y aún así volvió al camino recto aunque parte de su alma permanezca ya por siempre en el infierno. Todos ellos, tú también Sam Winchester, habéis dado vuestras vidas por salvar el mundo, algunos más de una vez, y en lugar de ser perdonados, de ser recompensados por ello, vuestro dios os ha exigido más sacrificio, más lucha, os ha puesto más pruebas. Eva no hará eso. Nuestra madre elegirá al más poderoso, al que sobreviva de todos vosotros y lo convertirá en su Meta, en el padre de la nueva raza que dominará el mundo. Y todo dejará de ser un cúmulo de dolor sin sentido.

- Bonito discurso – rezongó Dean tras su hermano – el caso es que nosotros hemos pensado que pasamos de cortarnos el cuello unos a otros. Puede que sea por el premio ¿sabes?, no nos va tirarnos a tu mamá.

Los cinco acompañantes del pecoso no pudieron reprimir unas toses sospechosas provocadas por el comentario. Al poderoso ser no le hizo ninguna gracia. "Si no lucháis por vuestra vida, lo haréis por otro motivo" Chasqueó los dedos y una pasarela surgió a veinte metros de altura. Un grupo de personas (entre los que estaban Sarah y Dawn) fueron empujados hasta el borde. Uno de ellos, una mujer, cayó al vacío muriendo en el acto.

El Winchester mayor se convirtió en lobo saltando sobre su alfa, ¿el más viejo quería sangre?, la tendría, la suya. No consiguió herirlo, "Ah, cachorro, es una pena que tengas que acabar así, me caías bien" Licaón también se había transformado, una de sus patas, de tamaño colosal, aplastaba al otro lobo contra el suelo.

Willow creó una bola de energía que golpeó al gigantesco monstruo haciendo que por un segundo relajase la presión sobre el cuerpo del cazador, que, inconsciente, había recobrado su forma humana. Ángel logró ponerlo a salvo tirando de él.

Sam, Buffy y Spike le atacaron al mismo tiempo. El Patriarca Lobo estaba tan asombrado que cuando quiso reaccionar, el Winchester le había clavado una pequeña navaja de plata en el pecho.

Sus carcajadas eran tan enormes como su monstruoso cuerpo. "¡Pero! ¡Pero!... ¡¿En serio querías matarme con un juguete, chaval?" la bestial risotada fue detenida cuando Castiel se presentó en el ruedo. El ángel, con la pequeña Sarah de la mano y Dawn tras ellos hizo callar en seco al más antiguo de los licántropos.

- Tú – rugió el gigantesco lobo – los vuestros no intervienen en los problemas de los humanos.

- Verás caraculo, yo no soy un ángel al uso – una sobrenatural tormenta eléctrica hizo acto de presencia silueteando las ocultas alas del recién llegado – y los problemas de estos humanos, son los míos.

- Tu poder sólo podrá salvarte a ti, no puedes matarme y no puedes volver humano otra vez a tu amigo.

_- _No, yo no – entregó su espada a Dawn – pero ella sí.


	14. 13 La llave de la luz

**Who wants to live forever**

_Who wants to live forever_

___Who wants to live forever?  
__Forever is our today_

**Capítulo 13**

**"La llave de la luz"**

- Tu poder sólo podrá salvarte a ti, no puedes matarme y no puedes volver humano otra vez a tu amigo – gruñó amenazadoramente el lobo alfa aunque sabía que nada podía hacer él tampoco contra el enviado del cielo.

- No, yo no – entregó su espada a Dawn – pero ella sí.

Sin mediar palabra la hermana de la cazadora clavó la espada del ángel en el pecho de Licaón. Todos los hombres lobo de la plaza sintieron el dolor del Patriarca atravesar sus corazones incluido Dean, que apenas recuperaba el conocimiento.

Dawn sacó el arma del pecho del moribundo ser que cayó postrado ante ella. "¿Qué eres tú?" gimió exhalando el último suspiro.

Los licántropos se recobraron al morir el padre de todos ellos, ahora estaban solos, sin un líder que los guiara. O hacían como los metamórficos, rendir pleitesía a otra raza, o tendrían que encontrar un nuevo alfa.

Pero ese no era el momento, aquella extraña y exigua manada, formada por individuos tan dispares, podría aniquilarlos a todos a pesar de la considerable diferencia de número. Marcharon como alma que lleva el diario, sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Guaaaaau! ¡Baby! ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – el pecoso cazador aún sujetándose el pecho y apoyado en su hermano, no salía de su asombro.

- Yo – la joven miró la espada y se la entregó a Castiel – no lo se

- ¿y tú Cass? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en aparecer?

- No puedo encontraros ¿recuerdas? – sonrió a la niña – ella me llamó, has sido muy valiente Sarah, pero no es momento de explicaciones, el alfa de los vampiros se acerca.

- Dame un segundo Cass – _"Ahora yo soy tu creador, me debes obediencia. Convertirás a Sam Winchester en uno de los nuestros"_ las palabras del antiguo ser volvieron a su mente – tengo algo que hacer.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

_Sunnydale, verano del 2000_

_El joven de diecisiete años trató de calmar a la guapa chiquilla de quince. La niña estaba furiosa porque todos pasaban de ella._

- _¡Me tratan como si fuera invisible Sam! – en las pocas horas que se conocían, ese muchacho era el único que la trataba como a una mujer, como si fuese el único capaz de verla – hasta Buffy._

- _No te enfades, los hermanos mayores son así, o te ignoran o se pasan el tiempo dándote órdenes, creen que somos bebés – el chaval se echó el rebelde flequillo hacia atrás fulminando con la mirada al rubio que tonteaba con una muchacha morena muy guapa._

- _Pues son unos idiotas – replicó la muchacha_

- _Sip, estoy de acuerdo_

- _Encima ella es la súper cazadora y yo me tengo que quedar en casa sin hacer nada – el chico la miró sonriendo, no podía identificarse más con la muchacha._

- _Algún día, tú y yo haremos algo que los deje con la boca abierta._

- _Si, lo haremos._

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Estaban en un chalet abandonado a las afueras de Agua Dulce, Sleepy Valley se extendía a sus pies hasta donde se perdía la vista. Dejaron al mayor de los Winchester sobre una manta en el suelo. Desde que sacó el corazón del alfa del pecho y se lo comió había caído en un profundo coma del que no sabían cómo ni cuando despertaría.

El pequeño pueblo iba a ser el lugar de reunión de la Madre con todos sus monstruos. Castiel había protegido la edificación abandonada para que su presencia no fuese detectada por ningún ser sobrenatural o humano.

Sarah iba con ellos, tarde o temprano, el ángel debería contar a la pequeña que estaba sola en el mundo. Que su madre había sido asesinada también. Pero, bueno, esa extraña mezcla de humanidad y ser celestial en que se había convertido, le impelía a buscar ayuda o consejo de sus amigos por suavizar el golpe a la chiquilla.

No era el momento. Habían acabado con un alfa, solucionando una parte del problema, pero mientras Eva pudiese encontrar a un Metamonstruo, esa victoria era tan inútil como un surco en el agua. Sólo había una manera, y sólo había una persona que pudiera llevarla a cabo.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Sam salió fuera, presentía que los problemas aún estaban muy lejos de terminar y aunque su preocupación por la poca evolución del mayor no le abandonaba ni un segundo, lo que le había contado el ángel le impedía llevárselo a un hospital hasta que no acabaran lo que tenían que hacer.

Ángel, a unos pasos observaba el valle con concentración. La noche se acercaba y el sol se había ocultado del todo hacía un par de minutos. "Esto está muy por encima de nuestras posibilidades" dijo serenamente. El castaño se colocó a su lado "Estoy acostumbrado, ojala fuese yo y no ella"

La voz airada de la cazadora llegó hasta ellos, se miraron a los ojos y entraron dentro. Spike sujetaba a Buffy que fuera de sí gritaba que no lo permitiría, que no dejaría que su hermana se inmolase sólo porque un estúpido ángel lo dijera.

Willow aún no había dicho nada, abrazó a su pareja que era incapaz de asimilar lo que había revelado Castiel. Había llegado a olvidarlo, para ella era como si Dawn hubiese estado siempre en sus vidas, desde que las chicas Summers llegaron a Sunnydale tras el divorcio de sus padres.

Y sin embargo aún recordaban cómo Glory había intentado usar a la muchacha para abrir una puerta a su dimensión y obtener todo su poder. Dolía recordar aquello porque era como volver a sentir una pérdida que la había cambiado para siempre. Su gran amor, temblaba entre sus brazos, incapaz de articular palabra.

- Ella es la llave de la luz – el ángel impertérrito prosiguió con su explicación – la llave que separa las dimensiones, las abre, las cierra… Podemos cerrar la brecha que se ha producido en el Purgatorio con la llegada de la Madre de los monstruos. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para debilitarla y la única oportunidad que tiene la humanidad para empezar a ganar esta batalla.

- Pero no mataría a Eva – Sam evaluó la situación fríamente

- No, pero la aislaría de su fuente de poder.

- Si hace surgir su esencia – el cazador buscaba una opción que no los condujera a un nuevo sacrificio - ¿hay alguna forma de conservar la vida de Dawn?

- El túnel de luz sólo podrá cerrarse con una vida humana Sam.

- No voy a hacer eso – replicó Dawn – olvídalo Castiel, no sellaré la entrada al purgatorio a costa de una vida humana.

Podía parecer una niñata egoísta, pero no lo era. En esa habitación había al menos tres humanos que entregarían su vida por ella. Si aquello se hacía, no dejaría que nadie ocupase su lugar.

- Era una mala idea – aceptó el ángel, tomó en brazos a Sarah y se la llevó aparte para contarle que no había podido salvar a su mamá.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

La niña se había dormido, agotada por el llanto. La recostaron junto al cuerpo del cazador que seguía sin recobrarse. Sam, agotado tras los acontecimientos de los últimos días, cayó en un profundo letargo en la esquina dónde se había sentado a velar a su hermano.

Buffy se contagió del sopor generalizado que se adueñaba de la habitación. Cuando Willow vio a los vampiros también sumidos en un profundo sueño se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Luchó con toda su voluntad por no caer en los brazos de Morfeo. "No Dawn, no lo hagas, no me dejes" suplicó a la joven que con los bellos ojos anegados de lágrimas la besó sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

- Vamos a hacerlo Castiel

- No podré resucitarte si lo haces, para ellos será como si nunca hubieses existido, no te recordarán.

- Es mejor así

- Quisiera que hubiese otro medio – Miró a la bruja – ella sentirá la pérdida, aunque no te recuerde.

Salieron fuera, las palabras incomprensibles del ser celestial hicieron que una irreal luz verdosa surgiese del cuerpo de la muchacha, retorciéndose frente a ambos formando un túnel sin fin. "Cuida de ellos" pidió al ángel.


	15. 14 Quién quiere vivir para siempre

**Who wants to live forever**

_Who wants to live forever__  
__Who wants to live forever?__  
__Forever is our today_

**Capítulo 14**

**"Quién quiere vivir para siempre"**

Sam despertó en un viejo chalet en ruinas, recordaba cómo habían llegado allí y recordaba por qué su amigo de la gabardina contemplaba a la bruja aún dormida con consideración y en silencio.

- Cass, ¿cómo has podido permitirlo? – le recriminó dolido

- No era mi decisión Sam, tampoco era la tuya – el ángel se acercó a Dean, se agachó junto a él y remangándose introdujo su mano en el abdomen del pecoso. El cuerpo del cazador se contrajo violentamente y después quedó laxo sin despertar – está curado. Ya no es un lobo.

- ¿qué les voy a decir a los demás? – Willow gimió en sueños - ¿qué le voy a decir a ella?

- No la recordarán, tú no deberías hacerlo, pero tu alma dañada no ha podido ser restaurada como la de los demás – Castiel puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo – recordarán todo prácticamente como ha ocurrido, pero no recordarán nada que tenga que ver con ella

- ¡Joder! – el Winchester más joven tragó saliva, la injusticia de lo ocurrido le golpeó como un obús - ¿No puedes hacer nada?

- Ella no era humana Sam, era sólo una creación para que la cazadora se sintiese inclinada a protegerla, mi poder no puede alcanzarla. Como tampoco puedo resucitar a tu demonio – respondió a la pregunta sin formular – y tampoco puedo traer de vuelta a Faith, aunque el motivo es distinto.

Al oír el nombre de la cazadora miró a su hermano. Había presenciado la complicidad del rubio con la cazadora muerta, no se iba a tomar muy bien el que no pudiesen devolverla a la vida. "Me voy Sam, lo que queda por hacer aquí ya no me atañe"

El de la gabardina no escuchó el "Gracias Cass" desapareció en su habitual aleteo lamentando no poder hacer más. Sam se escurrió pared abajo, quedando sentado en el suelo, mientras todos dormían dejó rienda suelta a su dolor.

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

_Los Ángeles, verano de 2004_

_"Tara... es mi hogar. Iré a mi casa y le daré algo para hacerle volver. Realmente, mañana será otro día."_

_La música subió de volumen y el "The End" granate apareció en la pantalla antes de que las luces de la sala se encendieran._

_El chico rubio fingió un ronquido en su asiento y su acompañante le dio un codazo "no seas capullo Dean, te ha gustado". Oyeron el sollozo de la pelirroja y ambos se volvieron como un resorte._

- _Si hasta te duele ver "lo que el viento se llevó" porque la hacienda se llama como tu novia muerta, creo que lo nuestro no tiene ningún sentido – Kennedy estaba bastante molesta_

- _Lo siento Ken, yo…_

- _¡Estoy viva Will! ¡olvídala ya!_

- _Ya está bien, ¿no te parece? - el cazador se había levantado y la sonrisa guasona con que había correspondido el codazo de Faith había desaparecido de su rostro – no lo está pasando bien_

- _¿Y yo sí? – la cazadora novata se levantó para irse – nos vemos en casa Willow_

_Se marchó dejando a su amante aún en su asiento del cine. "Que tía más estúpida" el Winchester le dio la mano a la joven bruja "Vamos, Faith te invita a un helado" la pelirroja sonrió cuando la aludida le dio un puñetazo en el brazo "¡oye! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Rockefeller?"_

_Salieron de la sala comentando la película, el muchacho quejándose de las cuatro horas, diciendo que se había dormido casi todo el rato. Tan falso como que no le había gustado. Después de tomarse el helado los tres bromeaban llamándose a sí mismos como los protagonistas._

- _Entonces ¿yo soy Mammy? – preguntó Will más tranquila_

- _No, Mammy es Buffy – replicó la guapa morena – tú eres Melanie_

_Las ideas de sus amigos la hicieron sentir mejor. Kennedy y ella tenían poco o nada en común, aferrarse a ella para olvidar a Tara no tenía sentido. Menos aún ese día, porque ese día algo estaba mal, desde esa mañana había sentido la ausencia de Tara más que nunca, el vacío que sentía en su corazón esos últimos años, que parecía velado ante las atenciones de la joven cazadora, se había hecho patente con dolorosa intensidad._

_Mientras paseaba por el boulevard siguiendo a sus amigos que no paraban de decir tonterías para animarla, se sintió observada. Miró hacia atrás y una tibia brisa acarició su cara como un beso. Creyó ver unos hermosos y rasgados ojos grises, enmarcados en una larga melena castaña. Fue como un suspiro._

_La parejita se había alejado bastante, tirándose puyas y dándose empujones, sin darse cuenta de que ella había quedado atrás. Corrió a alcanzarlos._

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Todos despertaron, Dean incluido. "Ese idiota de Cass, se ha largado sin despedirse" masculló el rubio cazador. Debía de estar contento, además de haber acabado con Licaón volvía a ser humano, pero no lo estaba, no podía estarlo.

Había conseguido que mataran a Faith, se sentía también responsable de la muerte de la novia demonio de su hermano… Pero había algo más, podía sentirlo en el aire como una invisible telaraña que lo envolviera dirigiéndolo en un lugar determinado.

Buffy y Willow parecían tan desconcertadas como él. La bruja tenía una expresión que el cazador no había visto en nueve años. El vacío de su mirada, y la sensación de pérdida le impulsó a abrazarla provocando que la pelirroja, en lugar de protestar y apartarse, rompiese a llorar sobre su pecho.

Ángel hizo otro tanto con la cazadora. También estaba muy afectada. "Las muertes de Faith e Illyria han sido un duro golpe para los humanos" pensó viendo como el más alto de los cazadores hacía ímprobos esfuerzos para contener las lágrimas, capaz de una empatía que ni él ni Spike podrían mostrar aún con su alma recuperada.

Había llegado la hora de separarse. Dean cogió sus cosas, a Sarah de la mano y sonriendo sin ganas llamó a su hermano "Vamos Sam, es hora de irnos". El aludido no hizo caso.

- Sam, vamos tío – el rubio cazador sintió que lo que le quedaba de corazón dio un vuelco al ver la expresión del más joven – Venga hermano, tenemos que irnos, todo ha terminado.

- No Dean, no acabará nunca – replicó roncamente mientras la imagen de Dawn copaba sus sentidos – Licaón tenía razón. Hemos luchado una y otra vez y en cada batalla perdemos a nuestros amigos, la balanza está desequilibrada Dean.

- Hemos…

- ¿qué Dean? ¿qué hemos hecho? ¿Hemos salvado el Mundo? ¿qué mundo Dean? – la rabia afloró por fin, derramándose en ardientes lágrimas que borró de un manotazo - ¿Un mundo sin padres? ¿sin amigos? ¿sin amor?

Lo peor del discurso era que el más joven de los Winchester estaba echando en cara a su hermano todo contra lo que el mayor había estado peleando desde que tenía uso de razón. El cazador de ojos verdes comprendía y compartía cada palabra. Pero aún así no se iba a rendir, no era su estilo.

- Seguimos juntos Sam, es más de lo que otros tienen.

- ¿Para qué Dean? ¿Para seguir persiguiendo criaturas que terminen con nuestras vidas en cualquier momento? – miró a la pequeña que aferraba con determinación la mano de su hermano - ¿Para hacer que la maten, como hemos hecho que maten a cualquiera que se ha acercado a nosotros? ¿Como perdimos a Adam? Debiste sacarlo a él del infierno en lugar de mi mierda de alma.

- Sarah está viva Sammy, y yo no soy un licántropo – No, no iba a dejar que la desesperación sepultase a su hermano, no después de todo lo ocurrido – soy egoísta Sam, yo… Mierda chaval algo bueno habrá salido de todo esto ¿no?

- No podemos llevar a Sarah con nosotros Dean, ¿quieres que se críe como nos criamos nosotros?

- Yo quiero ir contigo – la pequeña se agarró con más fuerza a la pierna del rubio, y éste supo que su hermano tenía razón

- Sólo hasta que la llevemos dónde cuiden de ella Sam – iba a contestar a su hermano que no les había ido tan mal, pero se lo pensó mejor.

- No – Willow se agachó frente a la niña – Sarah, ellos no pueden llevarte consigo, ya has visto lo que hacen, no pueden permitirse que nadie les frene ¿lo entiendes? Podrías morir o hacer que ellos muriesen. Pero puedes quedarte conmigo.

La niña pidió el permiso del cazador que sostenía su manita, los Winchester se miraron con un mudo ¿por qué no? Y Dean arrodillándose junto a Willow se mostró de acuerdo con que fuera ella quien cuidase a Sarah. "Ahora ella es mucho más poderosa que yo, y se que cuidará de ti".

Sleepy Valley quedó atrás, con la conexión con el purgatorio cortada para siempre, Agua Dulce se vio limpia de seres sobrenaturales (salvo un par de vampiros con alma). Todo estaba bien, volvía a estarlo, Willow cuidaría de la niña, Buffy tenía a sus dos vampiros y ellos dos volvían a la carretera.

- ¿Por qué te comiste el corazón del alfa? – Sam no miró a su hermano, la imagen de Dawn se sobreponía a la de Illyria, y ninguna le dejaba en paz – Hubieses podido vivir eternamente, con toda esa fuerza y sin ninguna atadura

- ¿y ser lo que cazo? No Sammy – aún le picaban las manos con el recuerdo de una Faith inerte entre ellas – de todas maneras ¿quién quiere vivir para siempre?


	16. Epílogo

Pues se acabó, ya se que es malo de (c#####s) narices, pero lo terminé y las cosas que se empiezan se terminan ¿no?. De todas formas, a los que lo han leído muchas gracias por someterse a tal tortura.

Epílogo...

* * *

**_Who wants to live forever_**

_Who waits forever anyway?_

**Epílogo**

**"Despedida"**

Una semana más tarde

El Impala negro derrapó en una carretera secundaria al norte de Tennesse, el conductor había perdido el conocimiento dejando el vehículo sin control. El copiloto logró desviarlo hasta el arcén cayendo por un ligero terraplén de arena que detuvo el coche aprisionando las ruedas.

- Sam, ¡Sam! – el mayor de los Winchester comprobó que su hermano había caído en otro de esos "ataques de recuerdos infernales" en los que él no podía hacer nada.

Salió del coche. Había sido una semana muy estresante. Habían acabado con un nido de vampiros que los habían seguido desde California hasta Dakota y aún no se habían recuperado anímicamente de su reencuentro con La Cazadora y su pandilla. En días como aquel se acordaba de su encuentro hace ya una eternidad con cierta parca.

Tenía que sacar a su hermano del Chevrolet y tratar de devolverlo a la carretera. Así distraería su mente con el esfuerzo mientras el más joven se recobraba. "Porque tienes que hacerlo Sammy".

Lo cogió por los brazos tirando con fuerza y logró depositarlo en el suelo, a unos metros del vehículo. "Esto es cada vez más difícil enano, ya no tienes cinco años" Jadeó junto al cuerpo inerme.

Volvió a "su nena" y puso el motor en marcha para sacar el coche de la tierra que bordeaba la carretera.

_** En la mente de Sam se libraba una auténtica batalla por despertar, sin embargo su subconsciente jugaba con él "¿Para qué? ¿ese mundo al que quieres volver es acaso menos doloroso que éste?"_

_El fuego lo consumía todo, la carne, la sangre, el dolor, la esperanza… Illyria estaba ahí, estallando en llamas por la invocación del licántropo alfa, y Dawn y Faith. Quemándose en el infierno porque no había sabido protegerlas._

- _No – la demonio se estiró haciendo desaparecer el fuego que la había destruido – no soy un sueño Sam, soy una visita_

- _¿Cómo?_

- _Tu si estás soñando, pero debes despertar y dejar de cargar con una culpa que no es tuya – la demonio mostró su auténtico aspecto al cazador – yo era esto, pero ya no lo soy, gracias a vosotros, gracias al efímero amor que me ofreciste._

- _Pero estás en el infierno_

- _No, y tampoco en vuestro cielo, Sam Winchester, me ha gustado conocerte y espero que me recuerdes sin tristeza, pero ahora debes despertar y recuperar tu vida**_

El rugido del Impala le hizo abrir los ojos. Su hermano trataba de sacar el coche de la trampa de arena dónde se había metido al salir de la calzada. No podía, vio como paraba el motor para dejarlo descansar y daba golpes contra el volante.

Se levantó y se acercó para escuchar "Esto es una mierda, todo es una mierda, no se que mierda hago aquí… ". Apoyó una mano en el hombro del desesperado pecoso "Busquemos algo que haga rampa para las ruedas, venga"

Dean no dijo nada, salió del coche y buscaron por los alrededores encontrando unos trozos de plástico que podían servir. En unos minutos volvieron a su ruta, esta vez con el mayor al volante y sin cruzar ninguna palabra hasta que…

- Lo siento Dean

- No tienes que lamentar nada Sam, no debí contártelo – gruñó su hermano con la vista puesta en el horizonte por dónde parecía querer salir el sol.

- Lo habría recordado antes o después, ¡dejé que te convirtieran en vampiro!

- Si, bueno… no fue divertido. Pero entonces no tenías alma – Sam se reclinó en su asiento, al conductor le pareció que estaba cansado - ¿busco algún sitio para parar?

- No, no hace falta – los primeros rayos iluminaron la carretera ante ellos – sale el sol

- Lo veo lumbreras – replicó el rubio colocándose las gafas para poder seguir conduciendo.

- A veces creo que lo que hacemos no sirve para nada, que lo mejor sería dejarlo Dean, comprarnos un terreno y montar una granja o un taller o algo en Alaska o en Nuevo México…

- ¿plantar cebollas?

- Plantar cebollas

Desvió el vehículo al arcén y paró. El sol le daba directamente en los ojos, tendría que esperar unos minutos para proseguir el viaje. "¿Desayunamos?" Sam sacó unos bocadillos de la noche anterior y un termo con café frío.

- Illyria vino a despedirse Dean, me ayudó a despertar – dijo sirviendo un poco del brebaje a su hermano – …No te veo plantando cebollas.

- Pues fíjate que yo si te veo a ti… - se burló el rubio

- Dean, dime algo…

- Qué – rezongó con la boca llena

- ¿Te gustaba Faith?

- Era una buena amiga – terminó el bocadillo y se sacudió las migas de los pantalones antes de volver al coche – creo que vamos a dejar las cebollas para otro día.

Conectó la radio y prosiguieron viaje. Cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos, en sus pérdidas, en sus derrotas. Los acordes de una antigua balada de Queen se desgranaban a lo largo del camino "Who Waits forever anyway?... "

_BA-SN BA-SN BA-SN_

Un año después

Willow y Sarah habían ido a visitar a Buffy a Los Ángeles. La cazadora se había volcado en su trabajo secundada por sus guardaespaldas particulares. Las dos mujeres y la niña pasaron la mañana en la playa y por la tarde fueron a dar un paseo.

Sin saber cómo, el Porsche Cayenne de Willow tomó la dirección de Agua Dulce. Acabaron merendando en el campo, a pocos metros del chalet abandonado dónde los llevó el ángel de la gabardina un año atrás.

La bruja volvió a sentir el vacío que invariablemente se apoderaba de ella, la añoranza que atribuía a no haber superado la pérdida de Tara. Lo disimuló jugando con la niña que se había llevado su consola portátil 3D "Por si os ponéis a hablar de cosas de mujeres".

Buffy bostezó bajo el cálido sol primaveral y se tumbó en la manta del picnic. Sarah la imitó, y la modorra se propagó hasta la bruja, a quien los ojos comenzaron a pesarle.

_La tarde tomó un irreal tono verdoso, y una figura se acercó a las tres excursionistas desde… materializándose sin más mientras se acercaba. Su melena castaña ondeaba a un viento inexistente. Sus hermosos ojos grises contemplaban la escena de la merienda con un cariño que partía el alma._

_Sarah dormía recostada en las piernas de Willow. La pelirroja dejó a la niña con toda delicadeza sobre la hierba y se acercó a la aparición. Conforme se acercaba a la desconocida, su corazón se henchía de una calidez perdida hacía mucho tiempo._

_Buffy pasó a su lado como un torbellino y abrazó a la joven que estaba frente a ella, un ahogado "Dawny" escapó de sus labios mientras rompía a llorar como si no fuera "La cazadora"._

- _Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que despedirme de vosotras_

_La rubia se retiró para que Willow también pudiera despedirse. "Siempre supe que extrañaba algo muy importante, me alegro de verte hermanita, y me alegra recordarte" volvió con la niña para darles intimidad pero antes de hacerlo pidió "Dawn, no quiero olvidarte, no quiero añorar sin más, quiero añorarte a ti"_

- _Esto es un sueño – Willow miró al gran amor de su vida, a uno de los grandes amores de su vida – siempre supe que el año pasado había perdido algo muy importante_

- _La encontraste a ella – Dawn sonrió dulcemente mirando a la niña_

- _Pude continuar mi vida por ella, pero te extrañé cada segundo de cada día que no recordé – se lamentó la bruja – sin saber a quien echaba de menos realmente_

_La aparición acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja con dulzura. "Sólo quise despedirme, Castiel me dijo que me olvidarías y yo sólo quería que no estuvieses triste…" el tiempo se acababa, la oscuridad amenazaba hacer desaparecer el embrujo del encuentro._

- _No puedo complacerte mi niña, siempre estaré triste por no tenerte, aunque no me quede de ti ni el recuerdo – tomó el rostro amado entre las manos y besó dulcemente sus labios pidiendo entre aliento y aliento – déjame al menos tu recuerdo, déjame saber por qué sufro._

Había oscurecido y hacía un poco de frío. Willow despertó a Sarah suavemente, la niña abrió de par en par sus hermosos ojos dorados reflejo de la tristeza de la mujer. La cazadora había recogido la manta del picnic "Falta un corto paseo hasta el coche, ¿nos tapamos?" Cubrió a los tres con la manta, cortando el frío aire que se había levantado.

La niña cogida de las manos de las dos adultas notaba la melancolía que se había instalado en el ambiente. "No te preocupes tita Buffy, si te voy a llamar todos los días". La rubia abrazó a la pequeña cariñosamente. A pesar de la tristeza, al menos ese día hubo un consuelo que antes no tenían. Ese día recuperaron los recuerdos.

_**FIN**_


End file.
